Believe
by Essel
Summary: Suppose that Gaston survives the fall off of the castle and is saved by a stranger, being granted a second chance at life and love. But will a revolutionary France prove to be the end of his new days? He can't believe that. Based off of the 2017 movie. OCxGaston ... Completed!
1. Follow the Torches

**Hello everyone! This is my first Beauty & the Beast story, so I'm sorry if I get a few things wrong! This is really going to focus on OC/Gaston, however, there's going to be a lot of Adam/Belle as well! I hope you guys enjoy, and leave a _review_ to tell me what you think! This is going to really be based off of the 2017 movies, since Gaston from the animated film was... ya know, a barge lol.**

 **So this story heavily revolves around Gaston/OC, and it brings in a lot of original characters and a lot of Beauty and the Beast characters a bit more later on. I really hope you guys enjoy this story and find it as enjoyable as I did having fun making it. If that makes sense. I don't know how to word that.**

 **Edit: I am finally getting to revise this story, and I plan on making it a speedy journey, yet thorough. I am sorry for saying that I was going to do it months ago, and not getting around to it until now. But I promise this time, this story will be nice and _polished_. Ooh, that sounds like a good sequel name. Jk.**

* * *

The girl had seen the trails of blazing torches miles away from her home, by gazing out of her bedroom window. She had known her parents to be asleep, and which path to take so that the servants wouldn't catch her on her way out of the chateau. They were sweet, but they would most certainly question her for leaving in the middle of the night, and many would not hesitate to wake her strict mother. That was an undesirable path. Her father would just chastise her, but her mother would have a meltdown, believing she was running away to meet a boy. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

No, instead, she silently made her way out of her room, through the corridors, and went through the back doors. Once she tacked her horse up in the barn, she had hopped on her black mare and made way to the spectacle she had viewed from her window. She was dressed in simple riding clothes; one of the few odd liberties her mother had permitted her was tight pants to ride in when she had an accident with a dress a few years ago. It seemed to be a bit of a long ride but she knew, somehow, it would be worth it. So she went after the torches.

She saw the village in the distance after a small while and she noticed the fire was leaving the little town. Her curiosity grew and she changed her direction to where it was all going, noting that up ahead the woods seemed to change in a darker, more twisted appearance. She was a distance away from the last bit of fire, which she knew now was the villagers from the distinct shape of humans, and, well, the fact that they had come from the village. Why on earth would they all be going this direction? She glanced back at the village and she didn't see a single light coming from there but a small dying one from the area of the townsquare.

As she grew closer she could hear screams and shouts. She spurred her mare on and galloped through the route the villagers had taken. She tried to forget that she was going through such dark woods, and that she felt chills and even snowflakes on her skin. She soon noticed that there was snow on the ground, indeed, and it had grown increasingly cold the more she followed the path. Snow in June set goosebumps onto her skin as her clothes weren't made for this weather. Her teeth chattered as she sped through the trees.

Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled her horse to a stop, her dark curls flying into her face. Before her loomed an enormous castle, far larger than her home, surrounded by dead gardens that covered acres worth of land. And she saw the castle lit up from the inside, filled with the shrieks she had heard on her way here. A small bit of fear entered her heart, but she had to know what was going on. And so she moved forward, her horse being tentative.

"Shh, Kimora, you'll be alright. 'Tis just a fair amount of loud voices is all," She spoke low and calmly, effectively putting more confidence in her mare's steps. It took a few minutes but she was standing before the grand steps that led up to the main doors. The doors were oddly wide open. People whizzed by the doorway in panicked states. If she didn't know any better, she would think they were in a brawl. They were throwing things and punching at thin air. But what were they fighting? In a dark castle such as this, there was probably only a handful of workers due to its poor state, if that. A memory sparked inside her mind. It nagged at her until she spotted some townspeople making their way through the doors and towards the steps she stood in front of. She couldn't let them see her if they hadn't already- the trouble she was risk with here was immense, that much was clear. It would be a painful route to kissed to her horse and sent her cantering to the right, hiding under the edge of the staircase, covered by shrubs overhead. She quickly hopped off to grab her horse softly by the face, effectively calming her down. She watched in amazement as the people ran out, screaming in fear. Once it seemed the last person had gone, her curiosity peaked, and she ground tied her horse and went to see the situation at hand. Her steps up the stairs were slow, but she could hear her heart beating quickly.

She kissed to her horse and sent her cantering to the right, hiding under the edge of the staircase, covered by shrubs overhead. She quickly hopped off to grab her horse softly by the face, effectively calming her down. She watched in amazement as the people ran out, screaming in fear. Once it seemed the last person had gone, her curiosity peaked, and she ground tied her horse and went to see the situation at hand. Her steps up the stairs were slow, but she could hear her heart beating quickly.

When she reached the doors, she peeked in. No people were seen, but she did a double take when she saw the furniture moving. And they were speaking.

"What did I tell you Lumiere, of course we did it," Said a... clock. The girl had to rub her eyes after she had caught that, but when she reopened them there was still a moving clock. And moving furniture in general.

"Oh hush Cogsworth, perhaps now the curse will be broken! It is no time to brag," The candelabra, Lumiere she supposed, said.

"Right indeed, dear," Came a motherly voice from a tea kettle who had steam coming up from her top happily.

The astounded girl watched on, but noticed a small teacup looking straight at her. It had a small chip in it, but it looked at her like a little warrior with its fierce glare. It moved to the tea kettle, and whispered into her ear (was it an ear, or just her side?). Then the tea kettle made eye contact with the girl, and she went flying back. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, talking antiques was too much. She had to get out of here. No wonder the villagers ran away. She could still see many of them trying to run through the gardens as she sped down the steps and over to her horse.

She was just getting on when she heard a gunshot not too far off. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in the general direction the horrid noise had come from. She quickly debated on whether she should let her curiosity take control, and when a stone seemingly dropped into her stomach and she had a feeling that someone was in danger, she decided she should follow the gunshot. It was ingrained into her by her father; always help those in need. Though she did not know the villagers, if she had been shot she would have liked being saved. She sent her horse in the direction she heard the jarring noise come from, and she flinched when she heard another gunshot. But she heard more. She heard a roar, and falling pieces of the castle hitting the ground. She moved quickly and carefully, trying to avoid the crumbles that were increasing on the ground.

Finally, she heard a third gunshot after moments of silence, and a loud breaking noise. She immediately stopped her horse and hopped off. Her heart seemed to stop when she saw a man falling down to his death. "Oh sacrebleu, someone save him!" She shouted, but unwittingly to her, someone had heard her. As quickly as a pin drops, a large bush grew right in front of her, and the man fell into it rather hard.

She tried to not let the panic sink into her further than it already had. She hesitated, but then decided to waste no time in questioning the events, certain this was all some sort of freakish dream, and tried to get to the man in the center of the large plant. She was happy she was not in a dress, as this would have been impossible. The brambles were already snaring onto her coattails, despite lacking any type of thorn. She saw the man now, and gasped at the sight of him. He had blood covering his body, and she saw immediately his arm and leg were broken, and his shoulder possibly out of place. She'd take a bet on her life he had broken ribs as well. She could barely tell if he was alive.

She struggled to get him out of the bush, but after a few minutes she managed. She had to help this man. She had to take him home, where she knew there was trustworthy medication. She noted he was particularly handsome, and she entertained the thought that he was a damoiseau in distress, rather than a damoiselle. But that thought quickly fleeted from her mind after she struggled to get the breathing, barely living man onto her mare. She knew it was adrenaline allowing her to lift such a large man, for she wasn't strong as he seemed to be. Light enveloped the castle, she noted, and it was changing.

"Right, time to get out of here," She spoke to herself and she hopped onto her horse behind the man, one hand holding onto his torso so he wouldn't fall, the other on her reins. She difficultly cantered through the grounds, and when the light caught up to her she was astounded to see the blood on the man fade, as if the sun had evaporated it. But, she also noted that his arm and leg were still clearly broken. This was a nightmare she certainly wouldn't forget.

It took a few hours, but she had managed to get the man to her home. She made a direct path to the barn however, and was determined to not have any servants see her. They knew that the horses were her sole responsibility, and she disliked it whenever she was bothered, so the man should be safe from discovery there. She hopped off of her mare and gathered old hay stacks together. She pulled the man off and nearly buckled under his weight. She managed to get him onto the hay, albeit a bit roughly. Her muscles ached incredibly now, she could barely walk herself. She breathed heavily for a few moments until she started to form a plan in her mind. Horses needed fed, or they'd continually make noise. So, untack Kimora first, then feed everyone, then tend to the man. Right.

She worked quickly and quietly, the four horses eating to their hearts content. Her mare had been very thankful to be let in her stall and rest. The young woman sighed, and went over to the man, whom she noticed was stirring. He groaned when he opened his blue eyes. He lazily held them open but then he drew in a sharp breath and sat up, panicking.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The brunette said, putting her hands on his chest gently.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" The man questioned, looking at her in exasperation.

"I'm Hélène, you're at my home. You were hurt," She answered. "What is your name, monsieur?"

He stared at her for a moment. "It's Gaston. My name is Gaston."

Hélène nodded, a soft smile at her lips. "Nice to meet you Gaston. Now, you're rather hurt from a fall, so will you allow me to help you?" She asked.

Gaston seemed to pause once more. "A fall? Yes, yes I suppose so."

Confused by his behavior, she got up and went to grab the first aid kit she had at all times in the stables. She also grabbed some splints normally used for injured horses and made her way back to the man. Though she had limited knowledge of the human anatomy, a horse couldn't be all that much different from a man in terms of broken bones, right? She sat down beside him and grabbed his left arm gently, applying small amounts of pressure to different parts of it to see where the break was. When he winced, she knew she found it. She applied the splint with care, and did the same for his right leg.

As she was doing so, she decided to speak to him, create a conversation and get some answers. "You're lucky you broke the smaller bone in your forearm. And far more lucky to have not broken your femur," She said, a disbelieving tone in her voice. As far as his fall was, he should be dead, magical bush or not.

"Well I wouldn't consider myself lucky. Broken bones aren't a nice thing," Gaston said.

Hélène shrugged. "Perhaps you're looking at it the wrong way. I'm not sure how you even survived."

Gaston shifted on the hay. "Yeah, you said I fell. But I can't remember that much."

"Well, what do you remember? We could go from there..."

Gaston made a pained face, as though thinking wasn't something he was used to. It almost made Hélène want to chuckle. "I.. I was leading a raid on a castle. There, there was a beast there, and dark magic. It was something that had to be done. But, after reaching the roof, I don't remember what happened."

Hélène looked at him strangely. "What were you doing on the roof? There's no way that was safe. And a beast?"

Gaston let a small laugh out. "Yes, a horrible beast. But I knew what I was doing, I am a man after all," He said cockily though his eye squinted in pain.

That was arguable- well, the middle part. Gaston was certainly a man. He was rather large, not unlike a barge of a man. Hélène gave a small smile, applying some pressure to his leg, just near the break point. Gaston breathed in sharply.

"Nothing unsafe for you, indeed," Hélène said sarcastically. Gaston replied in a small glare, but it didn't seem meaningful. His mind was surely filled to the brim with pain. "Well, your memory may come back in time. It is common for people to lose memory of the few minutes right before an accident."

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "Are you a nurse or something?"

Hélène smiled and shook her head. "No, just well-read." At this, Gaston groaned. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I just don't do well with people who are 'well-read'," He answered, not looking at her.

"Well with that cryptic response, I must bid you ado. I have gauze here, please wrap your chest. You don't seem to have any breaks, so a little bit of movement may help your muscles out. I doubt your rib cage went unscathed however. I must go to my... house. Yes, house. There are things I need to take care of, and get us both some food," She explained, getting up and wiping hay off of her riding outfit. "You should be alright with the gauze by yourself, but if you need help I will be back soon."

"Yes, yes, that makes sense, go do that," Gaston said.

Hélène paused, looking at Gaston. "What?" He questioned.

"What do you say for me saving you, getting you food? I certainly have not met a man with so few manners," Hélène explained.

Gaston seemed stunned by her reply. "Well, I was going to thank you, but I suppose with your manners, I won't."

Hélène rolled her eyes, but a small smile was on her face, as well as Gaston's. He was an odd one, that was for sure. "I'll be back soon. Don't move too much," She said, walking to the barn door. Gaston nodded and then put his head down on the makeshift hay pillow. She was surprised she could smile right now however. Perhaps it was the exhaustion setting in.

Once she was outside and had closed the door, Hélène leaned on it and took a deep breath. What in enfer did she get herself into by letting this man heal in her home?

* * *

 **The first chapter is cleaned up! See a mistake? Let me know! ;D**

 **Leave a review!**


	2. To See a Boy

**And I'm back with another chapter! This one goes is a little deeper and I kinda thought I made Gaston too nice last chapter- I mean, he is the villain in the Beauty and the Beast after all. He's not originally a nice guy. Enjoy, and please leave a** ** _review_** **if you liked it!**

* * *

Hélène walked up the stairs to her front doors. She was filled with exhaustion but now was no time to let it creep up on her. One of the servants saw her and opened the door, and she nodded her head in thanks. Her home wasn't by any means small; her father a Lord and knight under the King of Paris came with its benefits. One of them was this mansion in the woods, little whiles ride out of the large city. Her mother, being such a traveler, highly enjoyed filling every room with all sorts of knick-knacks that survived this war or that war. Hélène appreciated it all, but it just didn't feel like a home. None of their houses did. Whether it was the cottage in the Alps, or her father's large apartment in Paris, or his mansion here. They only came to this one in the summer when her father had to travel small amounts.

The young woman entered the sitting room to see her mother sitting with a cup of tea and a book in hand. "Bonjour, mother," Hélène curtsied, though it was half-hearted due to there being no skirt to grab. Her mother looked up at her with a smile, which quickly turned into a look of disgust.

"Oh Hélène, you look like a mess. Have you been down at the stables since dawn?" Her mother questioned.

Hélène gave a solemn nod. "I'm sorry mother, Kimora needed some training time she wouldn't have gotten any other way." At this, her mother softened. She always had a soft spot for the horses, which was why Hélène was able to spend so much time with them.

"Still, it is unbecoming of a lady to be dressed so. You wouldn't even attract a rat looking the way you do," Her mother said with a small chuckle at the end. Hélène ignored the small sting that hit her heart; she had heard that insult many times.

"Of course, mother. I will go get cleaned up. My lessons start towards midday, right?" She asked, hoping to see that her mother wouldn't attend them.

Her mother scoffed. "You should know that Hélène, and not have to ask me. But yes, midday, starting with piano and then politics with Madame Lourange. I have something I must discuss with your father, so we will be in his office during that time."

Hélène curtsied once more to her mother when she went back to her book. It was a common dismissal she had received. But no need to dwell on her mother's attitude, she had to clean up and get food. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she went up the steps. It was easily noon, and she hadn't eaten since four o'clock the previous day. And after last night she certainly was running on empty.

"Good morning miss," One of the maids said once Hélène reached her room.

"Good morning Olivia," Hélène greeted the young blonde. Olivia was perhaps the closest to a friend she had here, and so Hélène had begged her mother to allow Olivia to be her chambermaid. This mostly meant just having someone to talk to- Hélène cleaned her own room since she barely spent any time in it and only needed Olivia if her mother was throwing her into an outrageous dress.

Hélène closed the door behind her and walked over to her wardrobe. Olivia's stare didn't go unnoticed, however. "Yes, Olivia?" She asked.

"Where were you last night?" Olivia didn't hesitate to ask.

Hélène scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Was it to meet a boy?" Olivia questioned, ever the romantic.

Hélène rolled her eyes, grabbing out a simple green dress with tight sleeves. She hated anything flowy or poofy. Besides, green was hard to go wrong with.

"No, I did not go out to meet a boy," Hélène answered, but her mind immediately went to Gaston. She shouldn't be wasting time. She had to bid Olivia ado and quickly dressed, cleaning her face and hair as well.

The brunette quickly went down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a plate of eggs boiled by the chef, bread, and a bit of cheese, and made another plate with double the portions. Gaston was going to be very hungry. Stuffing an extra egg into her mouth and chewing on it as she made her way soundlessly towards a side door that was a bit closer to the barn, she tried her best to balance the large plate and her own. She had rather good balance but she was worn out. She hoped that food would help.

Within just a few moments she had finished the egg in her mouth and made her way to the barn door. Balancing the smaller plate of food onto her right arm, she used her left to open the heavy door. She was surprised to see Gaston sitting up, although his posture was rather poor and his arm was wrapped around his torso.

"Gaston, I told you not to move!" She said, moving towards him with the plates. He only replied with a shrugging kind of expression, obviously in too much pain to actually shrug. "Well, here. Don't eat too quickly- and listen to me this time." She handed him his plate and he took it.

"I remember," He said after a few minutes of eating in silence.

Hélène's eyebrows shot up at that. "You remember how you fell?" She asked.

Gaston nodded, still eating an egg. He rather seemed to like those, since he already devoured four. "The Beast and I were fighting. I shot him, but the walkway I was on crumbled. And I fell," He explained.

"C'est pas vrais! Is the Beast dead?" She asked. "Is that why the curse seemed to be broken when I was helping you get away?"

Gaston shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so. But I will kill him, that much is certain," He spoke with a terrible glint in his eye. For the first time in the hours she had known him, Hélène felt trepidation enter her heart about this man. That glint was something she had seen before, and it always belonged to a cruel man. Doubts entered her mind about the person sitting beside her.

"Why kill him? What has the Beast done?" Hélène inquired innocently.

Gaston attempted to stand up, his almost empty plate sent sprawling onto the floor. He barely managed to get on his feet as it was. "What has the Beast done?! What does it matter, he's a beast! He was created by dark magic!" Gaston was near shouting.

"Watch your mouth, garçon! I hold myself higher than a petty little object you may use to let out your tantrums!" Hélène replied and stood up, as much anger in her voice as was in Gaston's, though she was far less liberal with her volume. "I was simply asking for reasons to kill a beast! You leave a wolf alone until it chases you!"

"Garçon?! Says you, a stupid little stablehand! I cannot believe you would speak to me, Gaston, a man of greatness, in _such a manner_!" He fired back.

"A stupid little stablehand?! Is that really what you take me for?" Hélène said, looking at Gaston with vexation.

Gaston huffed. "Well it is what you are, as you have clearly shown," He replied, pulling back and standing straighter despite his swaying that showed his weakness.

"I want you out. By sundown," Hélène all but spat out. "See if you're safe by yourself in the woods as injured as you are. Perhaps you'll die like you would have last night if not for me." Hélène spun around and walked out the barn door, her head held high. She almost slammed the door shut behind her but thought better and closed it firmly. How callously rude could a man get? It was a question Hélène's mind spun around as she made her way back to the mansion. This would all be over in a few hours, that man would be gone, her life would go back to normal.

Stopping right before the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would not be good to go in with her nerves as shot as they were. She would certainly destroy her piano if that were the case. She didn't care about how Gaston would leave, as damaged as he was. He had already shown hints of being the type of man she liked to avoid; one who didn't busy himself with trying to be kind.

Not an hour later, she found herself playing her beloved instrument as well as anyone who had been doing it as long as she. She remembered being a little six year old enfant, sitting beside her older brother when he was eighteen as she was now, and he would play and play for her. He originally taught her to play, since he was a natural protégé, but when he left to join the King's Guard, her mother hired her an instructor.

He was a mean older man who had nothing better to do with his time than smacking Hélène's fingers with a long stick when she played something that wasn't up to his standards. Of course, he didn't dare do that when her father was around. He often was when he was home because he enjoyed watching his daughter play, but when her mother was around he almost seemed to hit her harder, and her mother never said a word. She hadn't been on the receiving end of that stick for nearly three years now, and all he really did was give her new sheet music to perfect these days.

The time for her instrument went by quickly unlike all those years ago when she would finish up with bruised and sometimes bleeding knuckles. She begrudgingly said goodbye to him and made her way to the parlor with a large book about politics for her tutoring with Madame Lourange. Hélène found her name rather ironic but would never say such a thing. Her skin was not so much a cream color as it was a fake mocha with more than a hint of orange. She used some sort of new makeup to give herself this 'year-round tan' but when Hélène was younger she would joke to herself that she bathed in orange baths every night. Olivia thought much the same thing as well, so she was often the topic of their conversations after Hélène had lessons.

She was currently working on politics with Madame Lourange, including governments and laws. It was all rehashing at this point. It was her last year of tutoring, thank goodness, so they were just basically having a condensed version of the past ten years of her education, which included homemaking skills, maths, politics, literature, and a variety of other important subjects. She loved her education, but her mother was trying to prim her out to become the wife of some royalty. She knew her mother had her eye on a few Dukes and a prince over in England, so it was often what she liked to talk with Hélène about. Understandably, it was Hélène's least favorite dinner topic.

Her day after the bout with Gaston went by rather quickly. As she stood up she glanced out the window, seeing the sun lowering on the horizon. Hopefully, Gaston was gone.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! I know, short, but I am so not good at making things long lol. I'm not sure how long this is all gonna be in the end. I'm not hoping for something too long.**


	3. Father is Home

**And another chapter! Not bad for being bone tired, huh? It's my last day of spring break, which makes me very sad, but hopefully I'll still be able to post a few more daily chapters before I get into a good schedule. Thank you guys so much for the feedback and the reviews, it really means a lot! I'll try to get to replying to them soon! For now, enjoy chapter three :)**

* * *

"I told you sundown, Gaston!" Hélène was seething. She had walked into the barn expecting to just do some evening hay and chores when she found Gaston asleep on the hay bale that was a makeshift bed.

Gaston stirred and woke up suddenly, seeing Hélène. "I know, I know, but hear me out," He said, tried to defend himself as he uneasily sat up. Hélène crossed her arms, not saying anything but still obviously unhappy with the situation. "How about, we don't argue anymore, and I just stay here until I'm healed enough, and I leave and you never see me again. I can even pay you afterward," He explained.

Hélène huffed. "I don't need money, merci beaucoup," She spoke sarcastically. She took a breath and thought it over. "Fine. But only for a couple weeks, until you can walk with little to no problem. And if by saying no more arguing you mean no more tantrums, then I'm all in."

Gaston looked as if he was going to rebuke that, but he obviously decided not to when he said, "Then it's settled. I stay for a limited time, and _we_ don't have tantrums." Hélène scoffed in reply, but said nothing more.

She quietly gave hay and brushed the horses off, careful to not get too dirty. She was running late now, and her mother would not appreciate it.

"I have to go, but I'll bring you back food before long," Hélène said. Gaston nodded, as much of a thank you as she was going to get from him.

Dinner with her mother went by quickly, as her father just left for Paris for the week working by the King's side. She rather disliked King Louis, being so flamboyantly extravagant with their parties and their cakes. Paris wasn't in a very good state right now, and their King wasn't doing anything but partying with his wife and royals. It was something Hélène often thought about; her family were some of the few royals to not partake in all the extravaganzas, albeit a few here and there. That was the time when she required Olivia's help for those godawful poofy dresses. Fortunately, being a young maiden she got away with not wearing those silly wigs.

Since dinner was a short affair, it didn't take Hélène long to steal a large plate from the kitchen and sneak it to Gaston. If he was going to heal, he would probably need more food than she was currently supplying. A man of his size needed three hearty meals, and she had given him two plates of random foods. Still, he took the plate from her gratefully.

The next few days went sort of well. There were a few tense moments but no real confrontations like the day after she had found him, a Monday. Her worries about the kind of man he was seemed to start easing away, though there were times when she wondered how much good truly was in his heart. She wasn't very good herself, but at times Gaston surprised her with his colder heart. Hélène supposed he had never really had manners since he seemed to be a bit arrogant. Well, a bit means a lot if she was going to be honest. Over breakfast and dinner, he often talked about himself and his military feats, and Paris's army in specific. It was something Hélène ignored, seeing as her father was a figurehead in the military. Every once in awhile they would discuss something about Hélène, like what she had studied that day, or how Kimora's training was.

Gaston quickly learned over those days that Hélène was no stupid stablehand, and was nowhere close to such a thing. She was smart, impeccably so, and obviously not a commoner. But he hadn't been allowed out of the stable yet due to his leg taking its time healing, so he had no real idea what lay beyond the doors to the barn. He just knew that she was well-informed on military topics, and Paris, but not in the village he called home. They hadn't discussed the Beast since their argument, and he was quite content leaving his failure in killing it in the past. Besides, the victory would be in the future, once he was healed.

Hélène was walking towards the barn Saturday midday, the only day she got a break from lessons, but she paused when she saw something in the distance. She squinted and put her hand up to block the strong June sun, and gasped when she saw it was her father on horseback.

"Papa!" She yelled, running down the steps and away from the barn. She reached the front edge of their home when her father did, and he tiredly got off of his stallion and hugged his daughter, spinning her around.

"Ah, mon petite fille!" He said laughing.

"I thought you weren't due back for more two more days?" Hélène asked, smiling ear to ear when her father put her down.

Her father shrugged in reply. "The King let me go a couple days early. He knows I do not enjoy the parties, and that was what was left to do."

Hélène went to speak some more to her father, but one of his squires interrupt. "My Lord, your wife?"

"Ah, yes, of course," He said, dismissing the squire. He turned back to his daughter, "I need to go speak with your mother, there are some important matters from Paris that need to be addressed."

"Alright Papa, I can take Absolon," Hélène replied, meaning his bay stallion, who had a striking mane and tail that stood out against his dark brown fur. Her father nodded and gave the horse over. The two squires had left on their way back to Paris, where they, fortunately, were to stay. They only escorted her father back to his home. She found them annoying, as hard as they tried to suck up to her father. Only hard work ever impressed her father, not suck-ups.

Leading Absolon to the stables, her mind was in deep thought. Her father often left her out of the conversations concerning Paris that he held with her mother. It had been about two months since she had been in that horrible city, filled with nobles and homeless alike, filled to the brim with grand balls and dark alleys. She much preferred living out alone in the woods than the apartment her mother favored.

"What's got you so crinkled?" Gaston asked when she lead Absolon into his stall.

"Crinkled?" Hélène questioned, looking at Gaston as though he'd grown a second head.

"Yes, crinkled. When you're really deep in thought your brows furrow and you get these rather unattractive lines in your forehead," He explained.

Hélène threw a horse boot at him, which he caught with a chuckle. "Well, in my defense, you pull your nose up anytime Jax poops and you get these rather ugly lines _all over_ your face."

Gaston scoffed. "That is not my fault. I don't know what you feed him but Jax's poop is the most foul thing I have ever smelled," He said, which made Hélène laugh.

She was finishing untacking her father's stallion and putting his saddle and bridle away when she heard Gaston ask who's horse he was. "That, is Absolon. He's my father stallion, just returned from Paris."

"Absolon? Hmm, he looks very familiar to me. I don't know where from, though," He said, a perplexed look on his face.

Hélène shrugged. "There are plenty of horses in Paris, you might have seen him before."

Gaston nodded. "Yes, that must be it. Just in Paris."

Sighing, Hélène filled Absolon's trough with water and he greedily drank. Being a dark brown horse in summer couldn't be very fun.

"I have to go, I'll be back later with dinner," Hélène said, dismissing herself. Gaston waved goodbye and laid back on his hay bed, being the one in deep thought now. He knew Absolon from somewhere, he just couldn't remember it.

Saturday flew by, and dinner came and went. She owed the quick passing of time to her father's presence. He just lightened up the whole household. Her mother became happier, the servants worked less hard for when Lord Gustavo was home, there was no need to fear his wife's sharp tongue.

Hélène was carrying the large plate of food down to the barn when she stopped. The sun was going down, and she sees no shadow save for her own, but she was certain she was being watched. She looked around and saw no one however. So she continued on, and made her way into the stable. Her horses whinnied, excited for her presence because while it had a fifty-fifty chance of either food or work, this time of day it definitely meant food. She gave Gaston his food after saying hello and got to work on giving the horses their grain and hay. She froze when she heard the barn door open.

She spun around when she heard no movement, and her heart jumped into her throat when she saw her father, staring at Gaston who had also frozen, mid-chew. She quickly made her way near her father and tried to defend herself. "Papa, I swear it isn't what it looks like," She said, her voice filled with worry.

"No, no, of course it isn't what it looks like. There's no way that is Gaston," Her father said, confusing her immensely.

"Lord Gustavo," Gaston said, quickly standing and giving a bow.

Her father laughed and went over to him, enveloping him in a strong hug. He back off and held Gaston's shoulders. "What in the world are you doing here? And why do you look so sickly?" He asked, a wide smile still on his face. On Gaston's face, however, was shock.

"Well, I had a bad fall. Off a roof. Hélène was helping me heal, nothing else," Gaston spoke quickly, trying to crush the past week into a simple sentence.

Lord Gustavo laughed. "Of course it would be for nothing else, my daughter has the pride of a celibate clergyman. I believe it is obvious that my wife does not know."

At that Hélène blushed, embarrassment filling her. "No, Maman doesn't know."

"Well, while we can certainly leave out the whole, eh, living secretly in the barn ordeal, I would definitely like her to meet one of my best officers I've ever had the privilege of working with," Her father said, leaving the room full of shock. While he was being so kind to Gaston and Hélène, she could tell the storm brewing in his mind. She was in deep trouble.

"What?" Gaston and Hélène said simultaneously.

How was he so seemingly complacent about all of this? The question was running through Hélène's head as they walked up to the house not five minutes later, and unbeknownst her, it was also going through Gaston's mind as well. He knew Lord Gustavo from the war, and he was one of the few men he saw as better than himself. He had seen portraits and he knew the Lord had it all; the King's favor, a mansion and other estates, a beautiful wife, two strong sons, and a lovely daughter. He just never imagined he'd meet his daughter, much less the way he did.

The Lord sent him walking a few steps ahead of him and his daughter and he leaned to whisper in her ear. "We shall talk about this later," Came a quiet hiss from her father. He gave his daughter a hard squeeze on the shoulder. Hélène continued to look forward, fear for that horrible conversation pinning itself in her mind.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review if ya liked it!**


	4. A Plan

**A new chapter is coming a little earlier in the day since I have horseback riding and a chiropractor appointment back to back. Yay. As a heads up, sorry for the cliff hangers!Also, a quick question; did you guys like the 2015 Cinderella remake? I did, except the butterflies on her dress and the lack of music. So speaking of, should I out any sigs into this, since it was so vital to the movies? Obviously it won't become something like a musical, but there could be some more singing and such. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Also, a quick question; did you guys like the 2015 Cinderella remake? I did, except the butterflies on her dress and the lack of music. So speaking of, should I out any sigs into this, since it was so vital to the movies? Obviously it won't become something like a musical, but there could be some more singing and such. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a whirlwind when Hélène's father introduced Gaston to her mother, who had sent him to a room to rest due to his injured state after having Madame Lourange take a look at him. She had said she was more than glad to accommodate one of her husband's finest captains. And now, Hélène stood in front of her father alone in his office as food was being sent up to Gaston on her mother's orders.

The Lord sighed and leaned on the edge of his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. A few moments of silence ticked by, complemented by the grandfather clock in the room. "You kept a stranger, in the barn, by yourself," He grumbled to himself. "Are you an idiot?" She stood there silently and took his few minutes of yells and telling of how disappointing he was in her. He looked at Hélène and shook his head, although there was a small smile on his face. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that Hélène?"

The look on her face was perplexed by the sudden change in mood. "What do you mean by that, Papa?"

Her father shrugged. "Well, ever since you were little you were very kind, no matter how sharp your tongue was. But this- I never expected this. How did you even find him?"

"Well, it's a bit of an odd story, and I'm not quite sure you would believe me."

"I have time," Her father replied softly.

Hélène begrudgingly began to tell the story of how she found Gaston, including the talking furniture and the magical, and very random, bush. She recounted escaping the changing castle as the light enveloped the land, and how much of Gaston's wounds healed when the light touched him. Her father listened silently until she caught him up to when she brought Gaston to their stable. Hélène waited for her father's response diligently.

"And you said he spoke of a beast?" Her father asked. Hélène nodded. Her father stood silent for a few moments. "I need to go to Paris first thing in the morning. If what you say is true- well, I just hope it isn't. But I have not known you to fabricate such an important event."

"Wha- Paris? You just came back!" Hélène tried to refute.

"It is what must be done. I need a scout to go to that castle you spoke of, and the best way to get one is to go back to the city," The Lord explained.

"Then I'll go. I can scout it out. I've been there before," Hélène immediately offered. It made sense, seeing as how a scout, if found, would trace back immediately to the King and possibly her father, while a curious young girl wouldn't have such repercussions. Thus ensued an argument between her and her father, a rare occurrence. Hélène put up that she had been more than capable of sneaking around it before, and that she was eighteen, no longer a little girl. Her father backed the idea that it was too dangerous, even for a professional scout from the capital because the threat was unknown. Hélène pointed out she'd go whether she had his blessing or not. That made her father pause. After another hour, she won the argument. She was to leave right after midnight.

Hélène left the room with confidence and only a trickle of alarm running through her veins. She ran up to her room and changed immediately into her dark riding gear, and grabbed a black cloak to wear on top of it. She left her room carrying it into her hands, and she heard the clock strike eleven. Just an hour and she was to set off on the two-hour ride to the castle. Her nerves were standing on end, however at this point she couldn't go and chat with Gaston; he'd wonder why she was dressed as she was. So instead, she headed down to the stables.

Her black mare was finishing up her late night hay when Hélène started to tack her up. She took her everywhere; her first horse was by far the one she loved the most. She still had twenty minutes remaining and so she left Kimora to finish her hay when she heard the barn door open behind her. Expecting to see her father bid her good luck, she was surprised to see Gaston.

"Gaston, what are you doing down here?" She asked.

Gaston awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I heard you were going to scout the castle. I just wanted to give you something," He answered, pulling out a hand mirror from his pocket. It wasn't very small, so Hélène was bewildered as to where it came from.

Hélène scoffed. "A mirror? What would I need that for?"

"Well, you see, it's a magic mirror. Don't ask how I got it, but if you tell it to show you something, it will. Like a moving painting, only it's happening right now," He explained.

Hélène's eyebrow raised in skepticism. "I'm not sure I believe that."

"No, look. Show me Hélène," He said, holding the mirror up. Hélène looked into expecting to see her face, but instead, she was looking at herself from a few yards away, and she could see Gaston beside her in the mirror. She waved her hand out and was shocked when her mirror-self moved as well. Her reaction must have been humorous because Gaston laughed rather suddenly, making Hélène blush.

"Oh hush. Are you sure you want to give me this? It seems rather valuable."

"Yes, I have thought through this and I believe it could really help you tonight. It helped me find the castle, so maybe it will help you too."

Hélène took the mirror and thanked Gaston. She put it in the saddle bag on Kimora and put her bridle on. She looked back at Gaston once she had hopped on. "You know, you may be an arrogant arse, but you're not half-bad," She said teasingly.

Gaston gave a small chuckle, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good luck, Hélène."

Hélène nodded and said goodbye, riding out of the stable. And so she began her ride to the castle. She remembered the general direction, and followed her memory. After an hour she slowed down to a walk and took the mirror out of the bag. She wasn't sure which way to go when she arrived at the edge of the forest. "Show me the way to the castle," She said, and the mirror provided the path. She quickly memorized it, remembering the directions in correlation to the North Star. She had stupidly forgotten a compass back at home.

Curious, she asked another thing of the mirror. "Show me Gaston." She saw him sitting in the stable, his good knee bouncing nervously. He should be resting; he'd walked far too much today, back and forth between the house and the barn. She decided to not ponder it for too long; she had an objective in mind.

She kissed to her mare and set off for the last part of her journey. She heard wolves in the forest, but they seemed far off. Last time she had been here there was snow on the ground, surrounded by trees and bushes in hibernation. Now, she was enclosed by beautiful, wild greenery. She continued on her way until she made it to the front gates. Too paranoid to leave Kimora out to the possible wolves, she glanced around inside the grounds. There was tall shrubbery she could easily hide her horse in. She did just that and set off on foot towards the now extravagant castle. Being so late at night she saw no movement in the castle, much less outside of it.

When she reached the side of the grand stairs to the door, she paused. Perhaps she shouldn't cross by them, in case someone comes out. She headed to the opposite direction, towards where she had found Gaston falling. Oddly, the bush was no longer there.

A memory tried to weave its way into her mind, but she couldn't make out the details. She was a little girl, maybe ten years old, staring up at the then ominous castle. She had gotten lost in the woods after she had run away. She could see her bleeding knuckles holding the bars of the gate in the memory. She remembered that day; her instructor had broken two of her fingers because she had talked back to him. Her mother had tried to stop her when she ran out of the door but she didn't listen and she just kept running for hours and hours. Then, there had been a bright light, and she couldn't remember anything after that. She had been holding the bars of the gate, and poof, nothing. It bothered her that she had never remembered that part of the day until now. She had been certain she had never been here before, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Rubbing her hands together at the memory of how pained they had been, she continued silently around the castle. She wondered if there was still talking furniture here. It was an unfruitful thought, so she let it go. Many ideas swirled around her head until she saw a servant's entrance that lead to a staircase. This could be the best way to the inside of the castle yet!

Inaudibly, she made her way down the spiral stairs, keeping a watchful ear out for any noises. It lead her to a basement kitchen, which was in a rather good shape and filled to the brim with sturdy foods. This must be where the servants ate. There was no way there wasn't anything nearby, so she proceeded cautiously. She found her way upstairs to the main level and nearly gasped at the splendor of the castle. Before it had been dark and grimy, but now everything was golden and exquisite.

She stopped right before an unhung portrait. It was of a clearly royal family, a man and woman, with what was presumably their son. The father and the son had scratch marks going through their faces, but it seemed as if someone was trying to repair them. She pondered the meaning behind it for just a moment before continuing on. When she heard footsteps coming she quickly hid underneath a table that had a drape over it, effectively covering her. She didn't make a sound as she saw two pairs of feet nearing her. They were talking in hushed voices, and it was hard to pick anything up.

"Lumiere… find… the Prince…" She heard from the first man, who had much heavier footsteps than the other.

The other man, Lumiere, replied, "Yes… not an idiot."

That must have been the candelabra! So they had turned human. Perhaps with the odd light thing that happened the curse on the castle was lifted. Hélène didn't know what the exact curse was, so for all she could tell there could be two Lumieres… a candelabra and a man, as much as that didn't make sense.

Once they had gone Hélène got out from the under the table and came face to face with a furious man. Her heart stopped in her throat and she found she couldn't breathe.

"Who are you?!" The man seemed to roar at her. She quickly back away but hit a wall with a loud smack. It looks like she had found the Beast.

* * *

 **Hope you guys won't kill me for this little cliffhanger. I hope it wasn't too sudden as well. Leave a review if you liked it, or if you want to give me some feedback on the questions I asked at the top!**


	5. Memory's Worth

**This chapters pretty short, and I'm really sorry about that. I've been busy all day. I had a math competition, and then when I came home for some reason I was craving a cake so I made a mug cupcake, and then I had to go horseback-riding, and then I had to write this chapter in between all that. Hope you guys like it despite the smaller word count! There's plenty that happens though, so it shouldn't be dull! :)**

* * *

Hélène could only stare at the man's face. He was a handsome man, with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back in low ponytail. She saw woman near her age run into the scene.

"Adam!" She yelled, but that was all Hélène saw. She started to panic as white light starting to envelope her, and she saw the man in front of her back off and stare at her in horror. Hélène felt a sick feeling in her stomach when her head felt weightless and her vision blurred until she could see nothing.

Minutes seem to pass in the void she was in, the only thing she could sense was the pain in her body. Suddenly, she could see now, and she was back in her memory. Her bloodied hand wrapped around the bar, her hopeful hazel eyes gazing upon the dark castle. In her mind's eye, she easily pictured her broken hand replaced by one with strong skin, and in the background the castle changed into a beautiful estate. It had warriors instead of gargoyles, flowers in bloom instead of dead bushes, and it just all looked so alive. Her eleven year old self jumped when she heard a woman clear her throat, and the vision quickly faded away. She took her hand off the bar quickly and hid them both in the skirts of her dress. She curtsied to the woman, whom she had yet to look in the face.

"I am very sorry madame, I did not mean to intrude," Young Hélène spoke, but she stayed with her head bowed for a little while longer as she stood there in silence. A hand found its way under her chin and lifted her head up. Hélène gulped when she saw the woman's face. She was incredibly beautiful, covered in light as her dress flowed almost magically around here.

"Do not be sorry Hélène, for you see things as they could be, rather than as they are. A little heart like that is rare indeed. But you are not needed here, not yet," The woman said, her voice warm like honey and soft as a lullaby. She removed her hand from the young girl's chin.

"I-I'm sorry, madame?" Hélène asked, incredibly confused.

The woman smiled lovingly. "Your time will come when you are needed here, mon enfant. When another warms the Beast's heart, you may step in to do your work. But now is not that time."

Hélène just stared at the cryptic woman. Perhaps this was a dream.

"'Tis not a dream, my dear," The woman seemed to read her mind.

Hélène hesitated for a moment. "Prove it... Please."

The woman chuckled. She softly took Hélène's hand, the one that was worse off with the broken fingers and the main recipient of undeserved punishments. The woman held it in both of her own hands, and light flew around it. Hélène looked on with wide eyes. When she had her hand back, she noticed that it was perfectly fine- the bruises were gone, the fingers perfectly straight and healthy, and no sight of blood. Hélène picked up her other hand and put them beside the healed one. She did a double take when she saw that both had been healed.

"Y-you helped me," Hélène whispered.

The woman looked on at the little girl. "Now, I'm afraid that you have to go home. But with your curious little heart, I know that you will come back. I cannot let you come back before your time, however, and so I am sorry to do this," She apologized. Hélène looked up at her oddly, but she felt paralyzed when she saw the woman's white magic flowing around her. Next thing she had known, she was asleep in her stables. She woke up with no memory of the castle or the woman, and thought she must have just run in here after a bad lesson and fell asleep. She couldn't shake the feeling that something so much more had happened, and as the years had passed by she forgot all about those feelings of failing to truly remember what happened.

Hélène gasped awake in the present, and looked around. It seemed as though she was in a cabin, and she had awoken on a bed with a bowl of soup on the bedside table. She breathed heavily and put her face in her hands. That woman, the magic she possessed, the castle. She had already known about all of it. For nearly eight years! How did she not remember any of it?

"I had to make you forget. Or, at least, until now," Came a familiar voice from a chair across the room. "And for that, Hélène, I am so sorry," She continued when Hélène looked at her.

"...Have you taken any more memories from me?" Hélène asked. The woman shook her head. "Who are you?"

"They call me the Enchantress here, but I go by many names; Fairy Godmother, the Blue Fairy... Enchantress is just one of many," The woman informed her.

" _Riiight_ , okay. Why give me back my memory now, of all times?" Hélène continued her questioning. "Is it because I went to the castle without it?"

The Enchantress sighed, shaking her head. "I have said too much already. Belle and Adam will not remember your appearance in the castle tonight, but I advise if you wish to get whatever it is you need done, you should be straightforward."

Hélène went to argue when the world flashed a bright white. She wanted to stomp her foot when she found Kimora and herself in the stables, her mare completely untacked and making a beeline for the hay. She was seriously starting to hate magic. It brought nothing but annoyance into her life, and apparently forgotten memories. But no, she had to have an Enchantress thrown into her life.

She tried to calm down as she headed towards the house, the breaks of dawn beginning to lighten the sky only a bit. She could still clearly see the moon however, and that was plenty enough light to get her up the steps. The servants must have blown the lanterns out after she left.

She sent someone to awaken her father, but apparently he had been up all night and was downstairs fully dressed in only a matter of minutes. They sat in the parlor and discussed her findings. Yes, there was a prince, specifically one named Adam. Yes, the curse seemed to be broken. No, there wasn't any more talking furniture. And yes, she had possibly found the witch behind it all.

"You met her?!" Her father exclaimed, his face worrisome. It was clear he regretted sending his only daughter.

Hélène nodded. "Yes, though I am not certain she was behind the curse on the castle. She doesn't seem threatening, but she has strong powers, I can tell." She purposely excluded the forgotten memory and how she had gotten back so fast.

The Lord sat with his elbow on his knee, his hand on his chin. He didn't speak for a minute. "I must tell the King. This is extremely vital information. I may leave out the part of the Enchantress still being powerful, however, for he may be too... cautious, to approach her."

Things moved quickly from there. Her father and two of their servants, James and Francois, left for Paris a few hours later. Her mother had enveloped her in a tight hug as soon as she had woken up. She was very cross with her husband for letting their daughter do reconnaissance on a beast, but spoke softer to Hélène now than she had for years.

The girl made it up eventually to her room, after her mother had stuffed her full of food. She crashed on her bed for a moment and groaned when she realized she needed to get out of her riding clothes. Quickly doing that she got under the covers in her undergarments and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. When she was going to wake, there was going to be no resting allowed.

* * *

 **If you guys liked it, please leave a** ** _review_** **! I really appreciate the feedback so I can incorporate your guys' ideas into the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the plot, I'm all ears! I've got a general idea for the plot, but I'm always up for some new ideas.**


	6. The Clear Spring

**I am back with a new chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I took the advice of arwenishtar and went back and edited the past few chapters to get rid of as many typos as I could find. Feel free to tell me if I missed any! Also, as for the ideas you guys presented, I will most certainly use some of them! There is a bit of music in this chapter, though I'm thinking of straight up putting a musical kind of song in soon as well. Maybe that'd go over well, maybe it won't, considering the last time I wrote a song was when I was seven years old. As for all of the Gaston ideas, I'm likin' 'em. As to give you all a hint where this is going (not too revealing), think of the song Things We Lost in the Fire. There are many ways to interpret that hint, so enjoy ;) Leave a _review_ if you liked this chapter or have any ideas you want to see put in!**

* * *

Once Hélène woke up groggily, she saw through her windows that night had come. She supposed it was time to get up, possibly go down for a late night snack. It was probably a few hours before midnight, so she got dressed in a new outfit and cleaned herself up. It was a simple blue gown that she felt comfortable in..

She moved quickly down the steps, and once onto the ground she heard complete silence. Normally her mother was speaking with someone at this time; her instructors, the head of the house staff, a servant, anything to occupy the time. And by now the birds hadn't usually gone to sleep, or the servants for that matter. She heard the grandfather clock ring loudly three times. It was three in the morning! That meant she had almost slept for nearly fourteen hours! Never had she done such a thing. It would explain the slight headache she had.

She decided to go to the kitchen, because with the realization of how much she had slept had come a gnawing hunger she hadn't noticed before. She stood in the archway that lead into the kitchen, eyeing the scene before her with an incredulous look.

There stood Gaston, singing a lullaby she knew from her childhood. Her father, despite having an absolutely horrible voice, would always sing it to her when she had a nightmare or had trouble falling asleep.

 _"At the clear spring,_

 _As I was strolling by,_

 _I found the water so nice_

 _That I went in to bathe._

 _It's so long I've been loving you,_

 _That I'll never forget you._

 _Under an oak tree,_

 _I dried myself._

 _On the highest branch_

 _A nightingale was singing._

 _Sing, nightingale, sing,_

 _Your heart is so happy._

 _Your heart feels like laughing,_

 _Mine feels like weeping_

 _I lost my beloved_

 _Without deserving it_

 _Over a bouquet of roses_

 _That I refused to give her._

 _I wanted the rose_

 _To stay on the rosebush,_

 _And for my sweet love_

 _To be still loving me."_

Her father had, for some reason, chosen the morbid song of a person who had lost their love to their own foolishness to sing to his children. He had said it was what his mother sang to him as a tyke, so it only made sense to give it onto his own.

Hélène stayed in the archway, leaning against it as Gaston sang. He was looking at something in his hand, and his voice seemed much more sad than her father's ever had. When he finished, he looked up and straightened his back when he saw Hélène. He cleared his throat and they stood there for a moment.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked nervously.

Hélène shrugged and went to stand across from him over the kitchen counter. "Enough to know you're not completely a big scary man. Where'd you learn it from?"

Gaston rubbed the object, now seen to be a necklace, in his hand. "My mother used to sing it me before she passed away when I was young. My father had sent me straight to the army for training right afterwards, and I only got to keep her old necklace."

Hélène was surprised Gaston was sharing so much with her, normally he acted so high and mighty, refusing to speak about private matters. "I'm so sorry Gaston. How did she pass?" She asked.

"The plague. We were living next to the bakery when it struck the village. My father sent me away and moved immediately, but unfortunately it took my mother first," Gaston explained groggily. He hiccuped and Hélène immediately internally groaned.

"Gaston?" She inquired.

"Hmm?" He said, looking at the necklace.

"Are you drunk?"

Gaston held up his fingers close together. "Maybe a little."

"Let's get you into bed," Hélène replied, not wanting to think about what kind of alcohol it took to get Gaston this drunk. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it any sooner. He had been singing quietly, so she couldn't tell if her slurred any of the words, but why else would he be so emotionally open if he weren't intoxicated?

Hélène helped Gaston up to the guest room. She almost wanted to laugh about the hangover he would be getting the next morning. He was already in sleep wear so she just aided him in not falling on his face while he went up stairs. She eased him into his bed and she went to walk out when Gaston grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, please," Gaston slurred.

Hélène sighed but still smiled. "I can't Gaston."

He put his hand on her hip and pulled her down to sit on the bed. "Yes you can Belle."

The smile dropped off of Hélène's face. She stayed for a moment and when she heard Gaston let loose a snore she removed his hand from her hip and walked briskly out of his room and into hers. She shut the door behind her and she felt hurt. She didn't know why, but her chest just ached. Had Gaston been lying to her this whole time? Was the man she presumed to be the Beast ever a beast at all, or was Gaston just trying to get Belle back from him any way possible? But that wasn't just it.

She had thought over almost two weeks of him being here they'd become something like friends, or at least allies. She enjoyed the bickering, and their conversations, though they had often been about Gaston. He was a humorous man, and he had been healing quickly. She had almost been anxious he would heal so quickly they would not be able to set their friendship up completely before he left. Now it was clear he didn't really care about her. She was just an end to his means; Belle. He probably only told her what he said tonight because he thought she was Belle the whole time.

She let out a sob and cupped her face with her hands. She could feel tears leave her eyes. Why was she so hurt by this man, by one sentence? Yes you can Belle reverberated through her mind and she pulled her hands down, breathing in deeply as she closed her eyes. This was silly of her. They were just barely acquaintances, of course he didn't think much of her. That was certainly fine with her. The Enchantress had told her to be straightforward with the Beast, and she was starting to think that Gaston could use some of that advice as well. She felt a bit played by his friendly demeanor.

Her mind snapped to clarity when she thought of the Enchantress. Why not use her advice now? She immediately changed into one of her more formal riding outfits, which consisted of a long dress-like jacket with a collar and a brown vest underneath. She placed on matching gloves and boots and went down to the stables. If she left now she'd make it to the Beast's castle around dawn. And so she set out, ignoring the dull pain in her chest Gaston had caused. Or herself, she should say. She set up in her mind who Gaston was, and karma hurt when it revealed the truth. However, as she had been tacking up, she didn't notice the magic mirror fall out of her saddlebag.

She focused simply on riding and allowed Kimora to lead the way; a smart mare was worth a million maps. She felt the sun begin to rise and she breathed in the morning air. Today was a new day, and she felt a change in the wind. Perhaps she was acting a little too dramatic over Gaston. Even so, she wanted to go to the castle. If she didn't do it now, she may never have the chance to get a story from the Beast and Belle. If the King truly did send people, who was to know their intentions?

It took a while, but eventually she made it right before the grand staircase of the castle, she hopped off and let Kimora go over to the stall nearby. She climbed up the steps and knocked heavily on the door. The sun was shining now, still early morning but not as early as it had been when she left.

The door opened and she saw a slightly pudgier man with a thin mustache open the door. "Can I help you madame?" He asked, his age showing through his voice.

"Yes. I am Lady Hélène, and I wish to speak to the man of this castle," She announced.

"You have his attention," Said another, much deeper voice. A hand appeared on the door as it opened wider. The smaller man was sent off and he bowed. Adam took his place, and she recognized him from the other night.

"I am Prince Adam. What do you wish to speak to me about my Lady?" He asked, obviously not trusting her.

"Much, your highness. Mainly, the curse that had been on this castle, as well as its fate," She replied.

"It's fate? Who are you to discuss such things?" He asked, his face turning into something like a snarl.

"I am someone who knows that Paris will learn about this castle, and you, soon. I am someone who rescued a man who practically fell to his death here. And most importantly, I am someone the Enchantress sent," Hélène revealed.

* * *

 **For those wondering, the lullaby I used " _A La Claire Fontaine_ ". It was translated into English from French, so that may be why it's not too rhyme-y. I'm thinking of putting in " _Lavender Blue_ " from Cinderella as well. I love that song so much. I actually wasn't going to post this chapter today but I just got a random burst of inspiration (from all the lovely reviews ;D) and finished the chapter up, so yay! Leave a review if you want! (I feel like I keep asking for those. I guess I do, like twice a chapter. Sorry, lol.)**


	7. Call the Guards

**And I'm back with my longest chapter yet! As a heads up, I did try a song in this chapter. You may like it, you may not. I don't know how I feel about it myself. I certainly tried my best though. I also implemented a few of your guys' ideas, and there will be more of that to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hélène had been immediately allowed into the castle and the Prince had sent her into a large library. She had requested both him and Belle be present when she talked. He had obliged and went off to find the beautiful girl. Hélène looked around at the vastness and couldn't imagine how many books were there.

"I had a face similar to that when I first saw this place," Came a voice from the doorway. Hélène turned to look at the source and saw Belle standing besides the Prince. If there had been any doubt before whether they were romantic, they were washed away. The Prince, when he glanced at Belle, had look so full of love it almost made Hélène a bit sick.

Hélène walked over to her and put her hand out. "You must be Belle," She greeted.

"You must be Lady Hélène," Belle took the hand and shook, a small smile on her face.

"Just Hélène, please. Titles only a show and tell." To be honest, the only reason she had used it was for the shock value to make the Prince hear her out.

"Well, Hélène, you said you wanted to speak to us," The Prince put in.

Hélène nodded. "Yes. Before we get started, I just have a quick question. Were you truly a beast?" She asked, not bothering to hide. Straightforward, she reminded herself, was the correct path. It had to be, or she was in trouble.

Prince Adam hesitated from Hélène's brash nature. "Yes, for ten years, I was a rather... large and hairy beast. Not very fun, as you could probably imagine."

"Alright, then with that question answered I believe I can tell you everything," Hélène started. She started from when she saw the villagers heading for the castle, how she had seen them fighting and the talking furniture. Then, when she had rescued Gaston. The Prince grimaced at this. She quickly moved on and skipped to when her father arrived home and found Gaston, and her return to the castle not long after. The Prince seemed to growl when she talked about sneaking into the castle, but Belle put her hand on his arm and calmed him down. From then on, they were quiet as she discussed the Enchantress, including what she had been told by her, and her father's return to Paris.

"Now, if you could please tell me why the King must know about you, I could figure a few more things out here," Hélène ended.

"The _King_ shouldn't even be king," The Prince spat.

"And why is that? He's ruled for nine years, with little to no repercussions from nobility," Hélène responded.

Thus started the Prince's side of the story. Albeit, it was short and it was obvious he was hiding much, but he spoke of how the King wasn't next in line, though Adam wasn't sure who was. He had been an arrogant teenager, not worried about who would become the heir to the throne. His father was a brother of King Louis's, hence his own title. He hadn't been planning on telling the new King that he had come out of his curse for a few more months to get his bearings, especially since he didn't know how King Louis would react. He supposed negatively.

"Why would the King act that way, anyhow?" Belle interrupted. "Surely he'd be happy for his cousin to be well."

The Prince shook his head. "Not exactly, knowing Louis. While I had been arrogant enough to be who I was, he was easily worse. To this day I am unsure of why the Enchantress chose me to curse over him. Now, let's get back to the part where you unlawfully spied on my home," He changed the topic, glaring at Hélène. "How am I supposed to know you only speak the truth?"

"Well why would I be here if not to figure things out? I despise not knowing important information, and my father has left me out of quite a bit of the happenings in Paris and with the King," She defended herself.

"Adam, I believe she speaks honestly here," Belle defended Hélène as well.

"Well how do I know you aren't being paid by Gaston and win my trust, only for him to try to kill me again?" The Prince rebutted.

Hélène's expression went cold. "I rather dislike Gaston, to tell the truth." Though, she was partly lying. She knew there was a piece of something inside her that enjoyed speaking with the man, and the idea of friendship with him.

"Well, that's not difficult to believe, knowing Gaston," Belle replied.

From there out, the conversation went far better. They discussed what the King might try to do, and how Hélène could help. The daughter of his most favored knight would be a strong ally, despite her lack of experience with ordeals such as this. Hélène wasn't sure why she felt such a need to be on the Prince and Belle's side, but it felt right.

 ** _In Paris_**

Lord Gustavo walked through the halls of the royal castle, portraits of previous nobility staring down at him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye when he passed Prince Adam's portrait. He had been nicknamed the Traitor Prince when he had gone missing ten years ago, guests from his party saying he had been punished by an Enchantress. By what means, no one knew for they had fled.

With his two servants in tow, he entered the throne room unannounced. The two stayed behind as the Lord went and knelt in front of the King.

King Louis' smile was wide as he sat lazily on his throne. He hopped off and approached the knight. "Ah, Gustavo, you missed quite the party," He greeted warmly, motioning for him to rise.

"My King, I have news," Lord Gustavo replied.

"News? From your home in the woods?" The King said, making himself laugh.

The Lord nodded. "Yes. Remember, my King, there was a reason I had chosen that chateau."

The King sobered a bit, looking at his knight with unease. "Yes, I quite remember, Gustavo. Is there a reason you speak of this?"

"Yes, unfortunately, it seems that Prince Adam has, simply put, come back," The Lord replied, anxious.

" _What_?!" The King screamed. "To what degree?!" He demanded, his voice as loud as a crashing assiette.

"Fully, mon Roi. I have, from trusted sources, learned that he was cursed to be a beast, and the curse is now broken. He is free of it." The King seemed to be boiling with rage.

" _Call the guards, call the guards!_

 _We must not allow this traitor to_

 _have control of the cards!"_

The King yelled, passing the Lord and stomping out of the throne room. Those on station immediately went to do his bidding as Lord Gustavo quickly followed him.

" _He will lie, he will lay claim to my throne._

 _He is a threat to our home,_

 _and he must be dealt with._

 _Find my horse, find my knights,_

 _now for we must be swift._

 _I tell you, I command you,_

 _Call the guards, call the guards!"_

Lord Gustavo walked briskly behind the King, trying to catch up to him.

" _But my King, mon Roi,_

 _Perhaps he does not want_

 _what you deserve._

 _There is a chance that he_

 _only wishes to serve!_

 _We must not act with haste,_

 _we must not act only to waste!"_

The King turned around and stopped, glaring at the knight.

" _But my Lord, my friend,_

 _he is a villainous beast._

 _If we do not end him now_

 _Paris could become deceased!_

 _My cousin was never a man,_

 _Let alone company you could stand._

 _He always wished to go to war,_

 _his politics something I deplore!_

 _Call the guards, call the guards!_

 _And if you do not, mon amie,_

 _It truly would not be my tragedy."_

The Lord paused, shock on his face. The King was completely serious about how much of a threat the Traitor Prince was. One of his squires stood there confused on what to do. And so he ordered him.

" _Call the guards, call the guards!_

 _If the King says so it must be true._

 _My King, I must make a plan,_

 _For he is not just a man!_

 _He's a beast, for believe you I do."_

But believe him, he did not. He had known the King and the Prince for years, before the Prince had become victim of the Enchantress' curse. As he looked on at the King heading down to the royal stables, he worried what would become of the situation.

 _ **In the Forest Chateau**_

Gaston had looked everywhere for her, the pain in his leg and from his hangover not deterring him. He had awoken Lady Henrietta, saying her daughter was missing. Immediately everyone had sprung into action. But it had been hours since he did that. He had already checked for her horse, and seeing Kimora gone he felt a piece of lead enter his heart. He remembered speaking to her last night, but not enough to have any idea where she had gone. He could barely remember she had caught him singing a song. After that, it was a blur.

Defeated, Gaston sat on the ground in the barn, the midday sun shining down on the estate with something like malice. He knew he was a terrible person, but he thought he was great at it. Hélène had forced him to see that he was too good at it.

Through their conversations, he had slowly come to realize perhaps not everyone liked to talk about him, especially with him. So he had started to ask about her, such as her lessons or her beloved horse he would love to see right now. He didn't know what had shifted in him. Perhaps it was the ginormous fall he had almost died from, or perhaps it was her stubbornness that was so like Belle, yet so... not. He didn't know how to describe it. She had that thing. What had Le Fou called it? Je ne something. Yes. Je ne something. That is what he would describe her as. Je ne something.

Gaston groaned and put a arm over his face. He was tired and in pain, from both his injuries and his headache. He had drank hard liquor last night after waking up from a nightmare. The same nightmare that had haunted him since childhood. It always involved his mother and his father, and it twisted itself to become darker and darker over the years. At the end, it had been different. He started to fall, just like at the Beast's castle. He felt complete panic wash over him, not wanting to die. But then he saw someone shout his name and look over the broken ledge. It had been Hélène. Then, he landed on the ground. It's said that you don't die in your dreams, but this time he had. A painful death he should not have escaped in real life. So when he woke up, he found the liquor cabinet, and drank almost all of it. He was going to pay them back, but he just couldn't take the nightmare. War, he could handle. Soldiers dying, he could handle. Widows, he could most definitely handle. But his own death, and the scream of his name had been too much.

"Why the un-arrogant aura, Gaston?" Someone said with a girlish chuckle. Gaston threw his arm down and immediately stood up and tried to back out when he saw the Enchantress. He quickly reached the doors but with a flick of the Enchantress' hand they slammed shut. He banged on them with his good arm and screamed for help.

The Enchantress look on in curiosity. "It was a simple question. No need to get so worked up."

"You saved me once, I'm not going to take the chance that you want to change that," Gaston said, putting his forehead on the door.

"Smart way to think, Gaston. I suppose Hélène told you about the sudden growth of a bush that cushioned your fall?" She inquired.

"Well obviously it didn't cushion it that much, with as injured as I am," Gaston said turning around to glare at the Enchantress.

She easily returned it. "Had I not intervened you would have splattered across the cobblestone. I saved your life, treat me as you would Hélène, for you owe your life to me just as much to her," Her words fired at him.

"You are _not_ Hélène, you are full of dark magic! Saved me or not, I doubt it was out of the kindness of your heart!" Gaston easily replied.

"No, it wasn't! It was for the _lack_ of kindness in _yours_. I have cursed people for worse than how you speak to me now."

"I don't care. I should be dead!"

"Yes, from your own stupidity!"

"I find that there isn't a better way to go! You shouldn't have saved me!" He yelled, shocking the Enchantress.

"And yet you just tried to run for your life," She wondered.

Gaston didn't reply, realizing the flaw in his own logic. He waved it off, far too confused by his own self and the words from the Enchantress. "Doesn't matter now does it?"

"Oh it always matters Gaston. You are not a man who wants to die, but one who wants to be dead," She countered. Gaston remained silent. "You were given a second chance and yet you wish to not have it."

"Why give me a second chance? And a second chance at what? Just life in general? Gee, thanks lady!" Gaston remarked.

The Enchantress shook her head. "I did not know if you would be right, but I see now that you are. You shall know in due time, Gaston, why I saved you, why Hélène saved you. Life isn't a walk on the Champs-Élysées. Now that I have interfered enough, it is time I leave you to your own devices."

Gaston said nothing as the Enchantress vanished. He did a double take when he saw, right behind where she had been standing, was the hand-mirror he had taken from Belle and given to Hélène. He walked over to it, limping as he did once he started to be able to walk a fair amount in a day. He picked it up and said something that could have solved where Hélène was hours ago.

"Show me Hélène." He watched as Hélène seemed to be a library, sitting across from Belle and a man, who, from Belle's body language, he could guess was the Beast. He pulled it down and went up to the mansion. He found Lady Henrietta and announced where her daughter had gone. She immediately gave him permission to take a servant with him on horseback to get Hélène back.

Setting out on horseback, his leg hurting more and more, as well as his arm, he and the servant, Olivia, went off. He didn't know how this small female would aid him, but he decided not to question it when Hélène's mother insisted on it. He went on to the path to the castle, using the mirror as his guide, and went on in silence.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like ' _Call the Guards!'_? Pretty simple, I thought it was a good entrance to the whole 'I dunno how to write songs but I'mma try' ordeal. Plus I like to think that it was sang like ' _Kill the Beast_!', you know since they have the same syllables and such. And mon Roi means my King. In case you didn't wanna look that up. Leave a review if you liked or have anymore amazing ideas! Muchos gracias (ignore that I wrote some Spanish in a French-based story).**


	8. Together in a Book

**I'm glad you guys received the song so well! I guess it kinda motivates me to do some more, lol. But that will be in the future, since I'm bad at placement so I couldn't find where to put one in for this chapter. Hope you like it anyway, and _review_ if you do!**

* * *

Together, Hélène, Belle, and the Prince had spoken for hours and hours in a productive conversation. The Prince started to warm up to Hélène and spoke far kinder to her now, though he still wasn't friendly. Belle, on the contrary, was kind and spoke to her with respect. It was a novelty to Hélène, being spoken to as a peer rather than a subordinate or someone who had to be waited on every hour. She found it enjoyable.

Suddenly, a man with a thin mustache and the much-hated (by Hélène at least) white wig with the curls and the braids. "Monsieur! 'Tis an emergency, sacrebleu!"

"Lumière! Calm down. What's wrong?" The Prince stood up, facing the man.

"It's Gaston! He's riding through the gardens on the way to the castle!" Lumiere seemed as though he was going to faint.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" The Prince spun around to look at Belle and he pointed at Hélène.

She defended herself, "I didn't know he would follow me! He's still got broken limbs!" Everyone was standing by now.

"Obviously not too broken to ride!" The Prince yelled at her. He stormed out and made his way to entrance of the castle. Belle and Hélène shared a look and chased after Adam. For no longer being a giant beast he was still rather fast, and the two girls only caught up to him when he got to the main doors. They were both breathing heavily but they didn't have the chance to say anything when pounding noises came from the door.

The Prince opened the door and glared down at Gaston, not bothering to notice the servant right behind him. He began to walk out but Belle grabbed his arm. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" Prince Adam growled.

Gaston stood proudly. "I've come for Hélène, before you hurt her," He practically spat through his teeth.

"We would never hurt Hélène," Belle defended. "She's only come to help us!"

"You still believe that Belle?!" Adam looked at his love, his anger and shock present.

"Of course I do! We've spoken to her for hours on end! And Gaston wouldn't have just come to the front door if he wanted to trick you!" Belle countered. "Think about it Be- Adam!"

Adam huffed, going back to glaring at Gaston. "You must leave, Hélène wishes to help us, and you do not."

"Miss Hélène!" Came a voice Hélène knew the owner of, but hadn't seen until she had spoken up.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Hélène pondered, moving to stand beside Belle in the large doorway.

"Please, Hélène, your mother is worried sick. We've spent half the day searching for you!" Olivia begged, and Gaston surprisingly moved to the side so Olivia could step forward.

"I can't! We have to prepare for the King! It's only a day's ride to Paris from home, and a few hours on top of that to get here. We don't know how soon he will be here," Hélène replied to her old friend.

"You don't need to help these people! The King surely won't do anything to them," Olivia pressed.

Hélène shook her head. "We don't know that. My father will be coming with the King and it may be the best way to avoid any fights."

Back and forth, everyone argued about what was going to happen. Gaston and Olivia obviously disbelieved that the King would do so much as lift a pinky to Adam, but Belle and Hélène tried to convince them they must prepare for the worst. The Prince just argued Gaston should leave before he forcibly makes him. Gaston ignored the Beast and tried to convince Hélène to leave with him. He would glance at Belle every so often, but he refused to speak directly to her. This angered Hélène to no end.

" _Enough_!" The Prince screamed, effectively shutting everyone up. They looked at him expectantly. "Hélène will be home in a few days, maximum. If you wish to help us with the unknown, stay. If you do not, leave. This extends to you as well, Gaston," The Prince spat his name out. He turned around and made his way through the gawking house servants and up towards the West Wing.

The four stood there in silence, until Gaston spoke up. "I will stay. Not because I wish to help, but because I do not trust you with Hélène." Hélène was put off by his high level of protectiveness.

"Then I shall return to the chateau and tell the Lady Henrietta what has happened," Olivia said begrudgingly. Hélène nodded. Best not to leave her mother in the dark.

Sending Olivia off and following Belle up to a guest room, Hélène's mind was swirling. She still disliked Gaston, but she could at least appreciate his means, if it truly was to make sure she was safe. But then again, she didn't know if he was lying or not.

"I'm very sorry, but we only have one guest suite half-way completed. We're still working on refilling the castle, since all of our effort has recently gone to the wedding we held a few days ago," Belle explained when she stopped next to a pair of large double doors.

"You married him?" Gaston said in disgust.

"Yes, I married the love of my life, Gaston. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from that," Belle rebuked.

Gaston scoffed and made his way past the two ladies and into the unfinished suite. Belle oddly closed the doors behind him.

"He seems different," Belle noted.

Hélène rolled her eyes. "He's arrogant, and I think he always will be. There's no changing for that man."

"On the contrary. He's not pining for me anymore," Belle chuckled.

"I think I could argue that," Hélène replied.

Belle look at Hélène incredulously. "You don't see it, do you? Well, I was quite blind myself to it, and many people almost died for it as well."

Hélène gave Belle a weird look for the cryptic response. "You're speaking in riddles here, Belle."

Belle gave her a small smile. "Then I suppose you'll have to figure it out. But moving on from that, we will have another bed sent to this room by the end of the day so Gaston won't steal the only one," Belle said, making Hélène give a small laugh, though Belle's words didn't leave her mind.

As the hours went on and Hélène tried her best to ignore Gaston's attempts at conversations, she became fed up with it and left the room. She had been writing down the different plans the three had come up with earlier, as she was told Belle and Adam were working on preparing the castle for the King. She made her way to the only other room she knew; the library. She entered the grand room quietly and began to look for a book to at least try to occupy her mind. She froze when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Adam and Belle, their hands on the same book. Their eyes were closed and they seemed to be stopped in time.

Quietly making her way over to them, Hélène watched the scene with an intense curiosity. She knew she shouldn't bother them, but her curiosity was probably her fatal flaw. When she approached them, they still weren't moving. They were definitely breathing, she could see that. She was now standing right beside them. She waved her hand in front of both of their faces', only to receive no reaction. She looked down at their hands and her eyebrows shot up when she saw white light swirling over both of them, but then again she shouldn't be surprised. Over the past couple weeks she's had more magic around her than the average joe has in their entire life.

Taking a risk, she placed her hand down on the book as well and shut her eyes. She didn't feel anything so she peeked out of her left eye and stumbled back as she realized she wa soaring over the fields of Paris. She saw Belle and Adam standing in front of her and she wanted to vomit. It was as though they were all standing on an invisible floor that was somehow flying above the King and his guards. Belle and Adam seemed to be in a heavy discussion and that's when the nauseous feeling in Hélène's stomach became too much. She threw up and the noise made Belle and Adam whip around.

"Oh, Hélène!" Belle exclaimed, running to the girl's side and patting her back as Hélène's biscuits from earlier made their way back up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

When she was done, Hélène replied sarcastically, "Never better."

"What are you doing here?" The Prince asked, his angry tone ever so present.

Hélène sat down and away from her disappearing vomit for a moment. "Well, you guys looked half-way dead with your hands on a book, so I put my hand on it too."

"You're an imbecile," The Prince shook his head and turned around, looking back at the army of horses they were still flying over. Hélène felt the wind against her skin and she didn't know if it was helping or not.

"Don't mind him, I understand why you did it. Although it wasn't smart," Belle said, helping Hélène up unsteadily.

"Yes, I realize that now. But where are we? And how are practically flying?" Hélène asked.

Belle described how the book worked, that it took you where ever you wanted, and Belle and Adam had wanted to see what the King was doing. She then explained that the King was leading a small army towards their castle, and her father was beside him, leading the charge. This didn't surprise Hélène, though it still put her on edge, seeing her father doing what he was born to do best.

"And what are the King's reasons? Do we know?" Hélène asked.

The Prince shook his head. "All we know is that they will be here by dawn tomorrow, and they certainly don't look friendly."

Hélène's heart dropped as she watched the scene in front of her. She still felt off but ignored it as she easily counted a hundred men on horseback. It still shocked her to see the King up beside her father, on his own horse who ran beside Absolon. She could still remember when she first met him.

 _Three Years Ago at Versailles_

Hélène could barely breathe in the awful dress her mother had forced her into. The corset didn't allow her to even have a crumb of the cake that the King was so famous for serving. She liked the look of the dress, as it wasn't too frilly, but the bustle was, in her opinion, ruining it. It was a beautiful blue floral pattern that had quarter sleeves and a moderate bust line, unlike most of the women there who were trying to sell pamplemousses.

It was the King's engagement ball, and it truly was grand. The only other ball Hélène had been too was one in England when the Prince, now King after his beloved father's passing, had invited all of the maidens in the land. Her mother had found it the perfect opportunity to introduce her to the grand occasions, since there wouldn't only be nobility there, so it would be hard to embarrass her family.

Although, going into this one, she knew exactly what her parents thought of the Queen-to-be. A horrible, arrogant woman who wore a wig bigger than a horse's behind, she had treated her father like a squire until she had been told Lord Gustavo was the King's favorite knight. Then she treated him as if he were the King's brother, which he practically was with the King's level of trust in him. It was the exact reason that her father never wanted her to meet the King until he was to be married. They made a plan, excluding her mother from it, to avoid a royal proposal to Hélène. It was a real threat to her, and her father didn't exactly want his only daughter marrying the boy-ish King.

She had arrived, accompanied by her brother, Wiatt. Their older brother, Jermaine, had arrived with his wife as well. They were speaking with one another, not wishing to socialise all that much. They were royalty, but they dislike the Parisians, which were the people who occupied the grand palace. Jermaine had actually just moved to England, just saying he wanted a change of scenery, but Hélène knew the truth. He and his wife wanted out of France, and they were becoming closer and closer with the King of England day by day. Sometimes, she was envious of them.

They froze when a new person entered the conversation. Jermaine and Wiatt obviously knew him, and it wasn't hard for Hélène to guess his title.

"Your Highness," Hélène curtsied with Jermaine's wife Arabella as her brothers bowed.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Please, rise," The King greeted them kindly. "Jermaine, Wiatt, who is this lovely young lady?"

Wiatt spoke up. "This is our younger sister Hélène, mon Roi."

The King held his hand out and Hélène took it, curtsying as she gave it a formal kiss. Another thing she hated about French royalty. She would surely be washing her mouth thoroughly later on.

"Do you mind if I take her away? Such beauty should not be wasted outside of the dance floor, after all," The King requested.

Having no right to say no to the King, Wiatt gave her hand over to the monarch and she was sent out onto the dance floor. They began dancing and the King gazed at her. "How have I yet to meet a beautiful face like yours?" He questioned, having probably keeping up with the complicated dance.

"Well, your Highness, this is my first ball," Hélène explained. She started to see why her father had been so adamant to wait to introduce Hélène to the King until he was no longer a bachelor.

"Then I am honored to host such a special ball for you, mademoiselle," The King spoke smoothly. "Come, follow me," He said after a long time of dancing.

Hélène was grateful, as she had started to grow weary from the complicated steps. She had been taught to dance with much practice, but it still did not compare to an actual ball when there were dozens of other pairs of dancers on the floor with you. She clenched her jaw when the King did not let go of her hand. She could feel looks from other partygoers and she was suddenly thankful the bride was enjoying the cake a little too much. They stopped at a balcony overlooking a garden.

"Why did you bring me out here, mon Roi?" Hélène asked, her heart beating quickly.

The King put his hand on her cheek and she tensed up. "You seem to be the only maiden who would be tense in such a situation. Any other woman would be glad to be out alone with me," The King answered. He went in to kiss her and she immediately pulled back, yanking his hand off of her face.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, I must go," She said, walking back into the ballroom. The King watched on in something akin to amazement. A challenge, he supposed.

Hélène had refused to ever be alone with the King since, his hungry stares making her fear for her safety, even after he had married Marie. There was always a reason she had disliked the King, and she found herself even starting to hate him.

* * *

 **Ah, who doesn't love a arrogant and cheating King? Certainly Hélène doesn't. Don't forget to tell me if you've got any good ideas! :D**


	9. In the Name of the King

**Hope everyone's had a good Monday! I certainly have had an okay one. Nothing special about. Just another manic Monday I suppose, lol. So, onto a Disney Question! What'd you guys think of the Red Riding Hood movie from like 2010 or something? With that girl from Mean Girls, the one who could 'fit her whole fist in her mouth'? It was rather dark, and I think that's what kicked off the darker remakes of Disney stories *cough* Snow White and the Huntsman *cough cough*.**

* * *

Hélène stood behind the entrance to the castles, heavily in thought as the Prince paced back and forth. Belle was speaking quietly with the head of the castle, who she knew now was Cogsworth. Gaston sat nearby, his knee bouncing enough to make a light noise. It was the morning of the day they expected the King to arrive. He could be there at any moment, and when they heard the thundering of the vast amount of cavalry horses that were with him, the temperature seemed to drop. Cogsworth left the room and ordered all of the servants to their quarters.

The girl gave a small jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Gaston giving her a grim smile. "We'll be alright."

Banging came from the door.

"I hope so."

More banging. "In the name of King Louis XVI, open this door!" That was far too familiar a voice.

The Prince took a deep breath and pulled it open, easily managing the enormous door with little trouble. Hélène gulped when she saw her father and the King standing side by side, her father's face fallen when he saw his daughter. The King had a disturbed smile gracing his features.

"Ah, cousin! So nice to see you," The King said, obviously straining to keep a friendly disposition, if one could describe it as such.

"My King," Adam bowed.

"Oh, so you actually have respect for me now, do you?" The King chided. He glanced at Hélène for a split second and his expression turned darker.

"Of course, mon Roi. I have learned my place through a wicked curse," The Prince explained.

The King scoffed. "A boy like you can never change, Adam. Follow me. We shall discuss your consequences of reappearing," He said, marching off past them all and up the stairs, Hélène's father close behind. He refused to look at her, but when the King had passed, she received a sharp glance from him. She continued standing straight and looking beyond the King.

Hélène held her breath and the soldiers entered the castle, surrounding the three left. Gaston surprisingly grabbed Hélène's hand, and she gripped it tightly. Men she once considered like family refused to meet her eyes, as they now treated her as an enemy.

"Jacques, how's Keasey?" She asked the one near her who had just had a baby boy born, his first child.

Jacques nodded. "He's good." That was all she received back.

Hours seemed to pass, no one really moving. Though in all honesty, it was probably more like an hour and a half at maximum.. The entire time Hélène could hear her heart pumping, but it seemed to stop when she saw her father, the King, and the Prince moving down the stairs. The King had a large grin, much like the Cheshire cat, and her father looked severely depressed. The Prince, however, seemed relieved, though still stressed.

When they arrived at the doorway, the King spun around, the Prince and the Lord doing so as well. The King clapped as though overly enjoyed. "Well, turns out I didn't need so many soldiers. Who would have guessed?" He laughed. "Now, Gustavo, do your thing," He ordered.

Her father nodded and stepped forward. "Adam has been released from the French House of Nobility, and no longer retains his title as Prince. He is to never set foot in Paris, contradict the King in any sort of matter, and these negotiations are up to change should the King see it fit. And on the final agreement, it is to be known, that by the request of the King and with his blessing, that Lady Hélène be stripped of her nobility, and disowned from the House of Barre, currently presided over by myself, Lord Gustavo Barre, and named to be an ally of a previous traitor to the Crown," Her father seemed to choke the last few sentences out.

Hélène wanted to scream but she felt silenced, and she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She wanted to shout, she wanted to grab a chair and hit the King over the head with it. She would much rather be fighting right now, as one of the possible outcomes had been expected as such, than hear the words her father just spoke. Her lip trembled as she held her head high, and Gaston squeezed her hand once more. She had a death grip on it now and she tried to not break down in front of the leaving soldiers. Her father followed them as well, until the King was left to bring up the rear, just the way he liked it. Able to see everyone's backs, but no one seeing him.

Once the doors closed, Hélène crumpled to the ground, sobbing loudly. Gaston tried to comfort her, putting his hand on her back, but the pain in her heart was far too intense for anything to really come through in her mind. Her family may not have been perfect but she loved them with everything she had. Her mother's stupid gowns and difficult lessons, the simple conversations they secretly enjoyed having with each other. Her father, with his trust in her and his indulgences in her ambitions that enabled her to be who she was. Her brothers, despite Wiatt's unpopular preferences, and Jermaine's arrogance. They were her family, they were her home, where ever they were.

Adam watched on in sadness, guilt gnawing at him. Belle put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't believe you could have made this better," She whispered. Adam shook his head and went to speak, but stopped when he heard the sound of a horse seemingly being whipped with the amount of noise they were making. He sprinted the few meters to the door and opened, and he saw a black mare being pulled roughly by one of the King's soldiers.

This caught Hélène's attention and she flew to action, tears steadily going down her face as she ran out the door and down the steps. She grabbed the horse's lead and pushed the soldier away. "No! You can't take her, Kimora's mine!" The soldier tried to take the horse away from her and Hélène pushed him away again. "She's mine! No!" She sobbed, feeling a storm's wind blow through her hair and through the trees.

"Leave the horse be," Lord Gustavo spoke from atop Absolon. The soldier nodded and backed off.

Hélène held Kimora's face gently, hugging her and the mare replied in earnest, no longer fighting. She stayed there even after the King and his soldiers were off the estate. She was a disowned nobody now, with no family or a thing to her name besides her loyal mare. Perhaps she made a mistake in choosing to defend Belle and Adam. She should have listened to Gaston. The winds were picking up now, and she heard thunder off in the distance. As if this day could get any worse for her. Unhappily, she took Kimora back to the guest stable and put her back in. She took the leather halter off and Kimora went to drink some water.

"I'm very sorry, Hélène," Adam's voice came from behind her.

Hélène sighed, feeling tears starting to come back to her eyes. "It's alright, Prince Adam. I did what I thought was right. It's not your fault."

She didn't turn around, so Adam went to stand beside her. "You know I am no longer a prince. Why call me as such?" He questioned.

Hélène looked at the man to her left. "Because you deserve that title, far more than Louis ever did. You will always be a prince in my eyes"

She could see Adam's shock on his face, but a look of gratefulness replaced it. He stepped away and bowed. "Then you shall always be a lady in mine, Hélène."

Hélène gave him a half smile."Thank you, but I'm not sure if I deserve that title as you do yours."

"What do you mean? Of course you do, Hélène," The woman looked back and saw Belle enter the small stable, Gaston closely behind her.

"I am humbled you think so, Belle," Hélène said, not wishing to discuss it further.

Adam cleared his throat. "You're more than welcome to stay here at the castle, Hélène. We have no reason but to consider you a friend."

Hélène's eyebrows furrowed. "What will become of Gaston?"

Gaston gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "I will be fine Hélène. I have quarters in the village. I will just make my way to them in secret."

"If you're sure," Belle said, the silent invitation up in the air despite Adam's obvious annoyance at his wife's offer.

Gaston assured her he will be just fine. "Actually, Hélène, you should come with me to the town, just for the day. They might, eh, receive me, better if I am with you."

Hélène nodded, and wiped away her last few tears. "Sounds like a plan. When should we leave?"

"Oh, after lunch! You must stay for Lumiere, he's so cross he hasn't gotten to create a menu since the wedding," Belle spoke.

"Alright, then it is settled. We need something to distract our minds anyhow," Adam added.

Though her core still felt like a chunk had been ripped out, she tried to forget the morning and enjoy the company around her. She was starting to warm to Gaston again, despite her best judgments. Though it was tense at the beginning with Gaston and the Prince struggling not to glare at one another, the conversation was driven by Belle and Hélène successfully. They spoke of the wedding, which Gaston only made a quick repulsed face at. They also spoke of the different kinds of furniture those living in the castle had turned into, while describing the big battle royale Hélène had walked in on the first night. She had been curious why their pianist had no teeth.

It seemed to help, forgetting the world outside the castle that was being stormed over by fierce Summer thunderstorms. It gave her some hope, but it was far too early to truly call it that. She was still a lost eighteen year old girl with no family and no direction. The most she could do was simple housework, sewing, and training horses. The type of things a woman learned to become a wife, except for the last one that had been mentioned. She supposed everyone was just happy to not be dead. After they'd seen the cavalry yesterday, they were certain the King wanted violence. She easily remembered their conversation that had lasted hours into the night, and going back into her suite.

It had become drafty, which was unusual for late June. Hélène tried her best to not be too loud opening the door, because she knew Gaston was asleep due to his loud snores being heard down the hallway. He had taken the larger bed. Hélène rolled her eyes. Of course he did. Hélène took her slippers off and went to climb into her own bed, three quarters the size of Gaston's when he made a sudden snort and the snoring stopped. Half-way on the bed, Hélène looked at Gaston with a strange look. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him barely open an eye.

"What took you so long?" Gaston grumbled, but due to his sleepiness it came out more like "Wuh duk y'so long?"

"Just talking with Prince Adam and Belle," She answered.

Gaston made his infamous face he made whenever the previous Beast was mentioned. "They're a very love-y couple, aren't they?" Hélène had a hard time understanding him, but managed well enough.

"I suppose so. They said their love for each other broke the Prince's curse," Hélène replied, climbing into her bed but still sitting up.

Gaston scoffed. "As if love were that powerful."

Hélène sat quietly for a moment. "I suppose it depends on how much you believe in it," Hélène finally replied. After her words, she immediately remembered the conversation Belle held with her earlier that night. She didn't quite see something. Her logic had been why try to see something when you don't believe it could exist? Friendship with Gaston had been off the table, but now she wasn't so sure. It didn't quite feel like friendship in her mind, but it was something. But, there was nothing there to make her believe they could ever totally trust in one another. Belief was something that was tricky with Hélène.

She fell asleep, the loud snores of Gaston vibrating through the room, but she didn't mind. It took her thoughts away from thinking of the next day that would seemingly crush her spirit. After the day she had with the confrontation of the King, she wasn't so sure she believed anything anymore.

As she looked around the lunch table, Belle and Adam laughing, and Gaston begrudgingly smiling, she knew she could believe something. She may be an abandoned soul, but she wasn't alone.

* * *

 **Ugh, poor Hélène. I hope that turn wasn't too sudden or unprecedented or something. Leave a _review_ if you liked it! :D**


	10. This Great Town

**New Disney Question! Do you guys prefer the darker remakes of the old Disney movies or the lighthearted, closer to the animation movies?**

* * *

Hélène looked out of the stable window, the rain coming down to a drizzle. Of course. If she'd only waited a few more minutes they could have escaped the worst of the rainfall but no, she had to listen to Gaston. Now they were both drenched from head to toe when it could have been avoided.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that," Gaston commented.

"Look at you like what? Like you're a complete moron?" Hélène sassed back, making Gaston laugh.

"Yes, like that," He added.

The mood was still dark from the events of the morning but Hélène appreciated that Gaston was at least trying. She curiously wondered where his lack of care for what others wanted went to. He had tried to be amicable with the Prince, after a while of brooding, and he had tried to bring Hélène's spirits up. And what surprised her the most was the lack of insults flying out of his mouth. After this morning he seemed to shut up with those.

Together they mounted their horses, Gaston actually riding Jax, the one with the horrid feces smell. He was a good steed, but no matter what Hélène fed him he just left such an unbearable smell when he pooped. It was the main conversation as they made their way to the village, either of them not wanting to discuss heavy matters. Going through the woods, Hélène noticed Gaston become tense when they came across a split in the road.

"Which way, Gaston?" She asked.

Gaston cleared his throat. "Left."

Hélène nodded and they went off in the left direction. The conversation had stalled when they got to that intersection, and Hélène eyed Gaston for his odd behavior. "Are you alright Gaston?" She inquired.

The man nodded. "I'm fine. Just, unpleasant memories from being back here," He explained.

"Care to share?" Hélène asked, and almost wished she hadn't. Gaston opened up, revealing he had gone with Maurice, Belle's father, to try and find her when he was came into the tavern raving about a beast. Becoming furious with him, he'd left him out here to die from the wolves. Hélène could tell it wasn't the entire story, but didn't press it.

"Would you do it again?" Hélène questioned.

"No. Never," Gaston replied in earnest. Hélène nodded and they continued on their journey, small conversations here and there.

Once they got out of the woods and onto some fields, Hélène grew a bit excited. She hadn't been to village since her family had first moved to the chateau. Her mother found it full of untrustworthy people, so she had taken her daughter away and never brought her back. But she knew her brothers used to come out this way for a day or two when they were older teenagers to associate themselves with people their own age, much to their mother's chagrin. She hoped their reputation here wouldn't precede her.

They arrived into town and Hélène saw Gaston look as though he were holding his breath. The villagers looked on in shock and began to whisper to one another when they had passed. Hélène could tell the villagers didn't think too highly of Gaston. The next stop was at the boarding stables in the townsquare, and Hélène was shocked she had to pay a pretty penny to board Kimora and Jax. Gaston refused to speak to the owner of the stables. In fact, he wasn't speaking at all now.

"Come, let's get some food from the market," Hélène led the way once the horses had been put away. Gaston followed wordlessly, which unsettled her. Typically it was hard to get him to shut up. More villagers were whispering behind their backs, and when Hélène bought some fresh fruit for them to share, she noticed that practically everyone was staring. She handed Gaston majority of the food and took a bite out of the apple.

"I take it they don't like you?" She asked, and Gaston nodded. "Well, let's just go eat somewhere else," She said, leading the way once more away from townsquare. She found some benches in a large patch of grass where it was far less crowded and sat down.

Gaston sat down with a loud sigh, but scoffed when he examined the food bag in his hand. "Did you only have to get fruits?" He asked, trying not to let it come out too rude.

Hélène shrugged. "Well, I have limited money to what I left the chateau with yesterday, and it was rather expensive to board Jax and Kimora for just one night, and this was the freshest, cheapest food I saw."

"I'm sorry, I should have payed the board," Gaston apologized, moving the pear around in his hand.

"That's alright. Hey, I have a question, maybe get your mind off the villagers," Hélène pondered.

"Anything would be better than to talk about those people."

"The other night, I found you rather drunk in the kitchen," Hélène started. Oh no, Gaston's mind was running. Did he do something to put her off? Is that why she'd been acting cold to him until just now? "You were singing a song, and you explained where it came from, and then I put you to bed because, frankly, I was worried you'd fall on your face by dawn. But when I did, you asked me to stay, and you called me Belle. Are you sure you still have no interest in her?" Hélène finished, registering the shock on Gaston's face.

"I am quite sure. I don't know why I would have ever said that. I was too drunk. I believe I raided your heavy liquor cabinet. Besides, I think falling a few hundred meters to your certain death changes your mind about a girl who never liked you in the first place," Gaston heavily explained, looking Hélène in the eye once or twice. It was more eye contact than she'd received from him at all while in the village. Hélène was a bit surprised by his answer. She had anticipated his telling of how he was going to win her back from Adam. For some reason, hearing the opposite made her intensely happy. She supposed it was because she believed heavily in Belle and Adam as a couple. That must have been it.

"And speaking of liquor, there's a tavern right near here we could go to later, if you're up for it," Gaston offered.

Hélène laughed. "Sure, why not? I don't really drink that much though," She explained.

"Well, the tavern's named after me, so maybe you could enjoy a drink," Gaston said cheekily.

Hélène looked at Gaston, not believing him. "Yeah right," She replied sarcastically.

"No, honestly. Last I check it was named 'Gaston the Hunter'. I've got some of my biggest game mounted on the walls there if they haven't taken it down," Gaston defended himself, slightly saddened at the idea the villagers took one of his proudest accomplishments away.

The next few hours passed easily after they ate. Gaston gave her a tour of the town, ignoring the villagers much more successfully now.

" _Oh don't you see, this great town,_

 _It's a grand old sight_

 _Don't mind that the water's brown"_

Gaston spoke ironically, showing Hélène the rusted well. She laughed as he pulled her along.

" _There are so many things to do_

 _I count at least two_

 _Come, let us see the market_

 _Come, let us see this great town_

 _As though we were on the red carpet"_

The villagers stared as Hélène followed Gaston through the crowds.

" _Now don't be confused_

 _This isn't Paris, despite its grandeur_

 _Let's make your day improved_

 _In this great town,_

 _where the young are dumb and the old fat_

 _It may be a village,_

 _But don't tell the locals that_

 _For in this great town_

 _Fun is certainly around_

 _In the tavern, in the townsquare_

 _Certainly in the fields, and the…_

 _Whatever, in this great town"_

Hélène was having a hard time not laughing at Gaston's overreactions to the mundane things in the village. She chimed in now.

" _ **Oh my, this great town**_

 _ **So many sights, such beauty**_

 _ **I am humbled by it all**_

 _ **To me, they don't seem snooty**_

 _ **With their kind stares**_

 _ **And whispering affairs"**_

" _Let's not forget their glares"_

" _ **But of course!**_

 _ **This provincial town,**_

 _ **This great town**_

 _ **I'd be proud to call it home, truly,**_

 _ **For the rumors seem unruly**_

 _ **As they look at us with disdain**_

 _ **I wonder if they've got a brain"**_

" _A brain they do not need_

 _As they treat each other as you would a weed"_

" _ **I quite agree**_

 _ **Though, benefit of the doubt**_

 _ **Should be allowed to sprout**_

 _ **Perhaps they aren't all that bad**_

 _ **In this great town**_

 _ **I see some beautiful gowns**_

 _ **I see some families**_

 _ **And ornate trees**_

 _ **So even though it's not all a great**_

 _ **Maybe your opinion should look around**_

 _ **This great town"**_

Gaston sighed.

" _You are right_

 _Ignore my spite_

 _I see children playing_

 _A home people find worth staying_

 _Perhaps this is a great town_

 _But now, we should go to the tavern_

 _To give you a little rundown_

 _On why the water's brown"_

Gaston twirled Hélène around too quickly and they both stumbled a bit. Hélène and Gaston laughed as they ended up right in front of the doors to the tavern. It took them a moment to recover. The conversation had gotten a little sadder when she tried to point out the town wasn't too bad, but she was happy it ended on an even better note.

They tried to quietly open the doors, and Hélène was surprised how well-kept it was. The taverns in Paris, which she shouldn't have seen but she did because she snuck out, always liked to joke about how dingy village taverns were. She could see how wrong they now. This was quite quaint, and the people hadn't noticed Gaston yet.

They sat at a small table in the back, and Gaston gave her money to buy two beers; one, whatever size she wanted, and one in the largest cup they had. Hélène went up and timidly ordered them. The bartender asked her where she was from and she just said nearby before making her way back to the seat. She enjoyed the peacefulness the tavern offered and Gaston gave in conversation. It was a good way to forget the morning she had.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of the song? I thought it was okay. I didn't really like it. I may come back and change it up a bit. Leave a _review_ telling me what you think! **


	11. Off to Work

**Sorry for not updating yesterday you guys! I got really busy between school, horse-back riding, and some other stuff. Disney Question of the Day time lol. What was you favorite non-Princess classic? Mine was personally Lion King, because Timone and Pumba were awesome. My friend actually has two fat cats named after them XD**

* * *

Hélène and Gaston were on their way back to the castle now, though Gaston said he had plans to stay back in the village. Hélène appreciated the company. She had woken up with a minor headache from the beer the previous night but Gaston was perfectly fine. It made her wonder just how much he had to drink to get as drunk as he had been just a few nights ago. It also took her mind off of the events of yesterday. She tried to ignore that she had no family, no title, nothing to spur her on. All she had was Kimora and three people; Gaston, Belle, and Adam. And even then she wasn't sure how temporary it all was.

The ride back was easy, the storm having passed but she could see another one on the horizon. Summer thunderstorms happened often here, it was a reason she loved this region of France, and since it would only be July tomorrow, it meant plenty more storms on their way. Fall would bring a crisp feel to the air and only then would the rain calm down.

Time passed easily, but with an empty feel to it. It was now a week into July and Hélène had done nothing but lock herself in the library to read. She had used the magic book only once or twice to keep herself informed on the outside world, and she knew the troubles in Paris that the Estats-General were having. Just months ago the Third Estate, aka the normal people of France that took up ninety-seven percent of the country's population refused to vote with the First and Third Estates, the nobility and the vote per estate was viewed, by them, to be just wrong. Honestly, Hélène agreed. But King Louis had refused to meet with the Third Estate, so it was almost like a stalemate. It was easily a horrible thing brewing, but Hélène could only watch on without care. Those weren't her people; she had been stripped of her title and the Third Estate wouldn't accept a prior noble to join their ranks. She barely considered herself French anymore.

Belle looked on in guilt over the week, peeking in on Hélène to see if she was alright. She had also had many conversations with her. The girl was a depressed soul, and Belle couldn't help but feel it was partly her fault. She had accepted Hélène's help when she had no reason to, and now the poor girl was cast out of her home. Belle invited her to stay as long as she'd like to. They certainly didn't have to worry about the money, since the villagers paid fair taxes, and just enough went to Adam and Belle for them to keep the castle up. They had been given a choice to pay their taxes to the King or to Adam, and they'd chosen the latter. It had severely angered the King, but he left for Paris anyhow.

Adam put his hand on Belle's shoulder, and she looked back at him with a grim smile. She closed the door and they started to walk down the corridor, side by side.

"Things grow worse with both Hélène and Paris. I'm worried she may not be safe here," Adam said.

Belle nodded. "I agree. The Third Estate may not look at you kindly, and Hélène is friendly to us. I just hope she takes my advice and gets a job in the village."

Adam sighed. "But do you really want her working for that woman?" He asked, meaning the Madame who ran the lady's school and the best sewing shop in the town. "She'd have to deal with those three girls you say dislike intelligent people."

"It's worth a shot Adam. She was raised to practically be a wife, but she's good at sewing. Enough to be an apprentice seamstress at least," Belle said, but felt a wave of lightheadedness come over her. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Belle, are you okay?" Adam asked, worry on his face.

She nodded sharply. "I'm fine, probably just something I ate last night. It's early in the morning, so it's hard to tell."

"Alright. Well, perhaps some breakfast will help," Adam offered. Belle happily agreed and they made their way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Hélène sat on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest. She knew she needed to stop moping. She wished Gaston was here- he'd managed to lift her spirits up the day of her disownment. But ever since they'd separated ways a week ago, she couldn't really do much. She felt horrible for wasting Belle and Adam's time and effort. Sighing, she stood up. She needed to stop wasting her life. It had only been a week but it felt like an eternity. Perhaps it was time to take up on Belle's seamstress idea.

She went out looking for them and found them in the dining area eating breakfast.

"Ah, bonjour Hélène! Would you liked something to eat? Some small maybe?" Lumiere exclaimed, happy to see her out of the library, and especially happy to see her where food was served. She hadn't been eating too much the past week.

"Yes, si vous plait. Merci, Lumiere," Hélène replied, a small smile on her lips. Lumiere went off into the kitchen as she sat beside Belle.

"Well you look better today, Hélène," Adam commented.

"I feel a bit better. I've finally decided it's time to go to the village, see if I can find work the seamstress. I've moped around enough," Hélène replied.

"Oh Hélène that's great!" Belle exclaimed.

Breakfast was far better than it had been recently with the three of them talking happily, Hélène at least trying to be positive. Lumiere apologized for the lack of bread, but it was fine with all of them. They happily ate other breakfast items and continued on as normal, not speaking about Paris. Hélène was almost giddy when she went to leave, eager to see Gaston again. She bid her farewells to Adam and Belle, promising to come by soon and she went to tack up Kimora. Soon enough, she was on her way back to the village. Jax had been sent back with Gaston, since he needed a horse and Hélène refused to return the horse to her family. She knew Kimora would be happy to see such a familiar friend.

After a couple of hours, she was riding on her mare, walking into town. It had stormed heavily last night, and the smell of the morning permeated the town and Hélène loved it. She should have left sooner rather than confining herself. She went to the boarding stable, this time bargaining on the price. With much more money in her pocket than the first time, she walked through the time. It was much more quiet as it was an uneventful Tuesday. She decided to see the seamstress lady first and then perhaps say hello to Gaston. Then she would need to find if there were quarters she could stay in anywhere.

Hélène stopped when she saw a handsome man approach her. He bowed and she gave a curtsy, slightly surprised by his actions. He gently took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"I am Raoul. What is your name, beautiful?" He asked, his words dripping with charisma.

Hélène shook her head. "There is no need to know it. I must be going, if you'll excuse me," Hélène tried to politely excuse herself but the man caught up with her, stopping her.

" _Welcome to my town little lover_

 _Attempt to rearrange with you baby_

 _Still don't know your name miss honey_

 _Let's go up in flames pretty lady_

 _The sweet surrender of silence forces me to live alone_

 _Locked and loaded, where the hell is peace of mind?_

 _I wait on you right beside the cherry tree_

 _O' right beside the cherry tree"_

The man had pulled her to stand beside a cherry tree, as he had called it.

" _Welcome to my cage little lover_

 _Attempt to rearrange with you baby_

 _Still don't know your name miss honey_

 _Let's go up in flames pretty lady"_

Hélène was getting rather impatient with him now, but kept quiet to not be rude.

" _Welcome to my cage little lover_

 _Attempt to rearrange with you baby_

 _Still don't know your name miss honey_

 _Let's go up in flames pretty lady_

 _Right beside the cherry tree_

 _O' right beside the cherry tree_

 _Welcome to my cage little lover_

 _Attempt to rearrange with you my baby_

 _Still don't know your name miss honey_

 _Let's go up in flames pretty lady"_

"Why thank you for your compliments, kind sir, they do not fall on deaf ears. But, I really must get going," Hélène said, trying to once again excuse herself.

"Don't I at least get a name after going through all that trouble?" He spoke loudly behind her.

Hélène laughed. He was quite persistent. "It's Hélène!" She shouted back, turning around for just a moment before continuing on her way to the seamstress.

Once she had arrived, she cleared her throat and felt her heart skip a few beats. She knocked on the door and it took a moment and she heard some yelling inside. The door quickly opened and Hélène was taken aback when one of the seamstresses students came to answer it.

"Uh, bonjour. I'm here to just ask if there's any work to apply for here," Hélène answered. The girl looked her up and down and then fully opened the door.

"Madame Modee is towards the back. And we'll break your knuckles if you attempt to even touch one of her works on the way back," The girl threatened.

Hélène gulped, rubbing her knuckles as she made her way back to where the girl had pointed out. Indeed, there was the woman Hélène had come to see.

Hélène curtsied when the Madame glanced at her from the corner of her, working on a rather intricate lace glove. "Allô, madame," Hélène greeted.

"What do you want?" Madame Modee asked, her tone not friendly but not mean.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if there was any work here. As a seamstress, that is. I would apprentice as well, if at all permissible by you, madame," Hélène explained.

The Madame stopped working on her glove, eyeing Hélène. "What experience do you have, girl?" She asked, seeming judgemental.

"Well, I make my own dresses and have since I was young. I have good skills, but not exactly a unique set of them. I am very capable of doing normal clothing and can attempt more fancy garbs as well," Hélène answered.

"You'll do then. Do you need a place to stay, you look rather new to the village."

Hélène nodded. "Yes, I am new. And my name is Hélène, madame. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

The woman waved it off. "It's fine, sweetie. I am Madame Modee. There is an extra room above the shop here you can have. My students for the school stay in an apartment nearby, as do I, and it would be much appreciated to always have someone here."

"Of course, madame," Hélène replied, butterflies in her stomach. She had actually gotten work! She just hoped the Madame didn't have a fake, friendly facade. Perhaps now she could see Gaston.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. It is _Deep Blue Sea_ by MISSIO, which is a great song I just edited to use in this, since it fit pretty well. I don't claim to own it at all. So what'd you guys think? I hope I'm not doing too much OC :/ Leave a _review_ telling me what you think!**


	12. Lavender's Blue

**Hey, new big chapter! How bout that? So, Disney Question of the Day, which I'm quite enjoying; favorite villain song? I love Dr. Facilier's and that Desire one from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

* * *

It seemed to Hélène as if getting work was the easiest part of the process. She had been given no time to see Gaston, since the Madame requested her to move in immediately. She had gone back to Kimora to fetch her small bag that contained only a couple of clothes. She had one riding outfit but the rest were dresses, much to her dismay. She was just happy she had some of her old things, though most of the clothes were from Belle. Meaning there was a lot of blue. That girl had an obsession with blue and yellow, Hélène could swear by it.

She had been introduced to the three students of Madame Modée- Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette. Red, burgundy, and green. That would be how she would remember them, since they were triplets. Apparently they were half of the maidens in the town after Belle's leave. Hélène secretly wondered why the Madame had a lady's school; she had perfected etiquette long ago, and there were some people who just wouldn't get it while they were young. The triplets seemed to be some of those people.

Classes had been called off for that Tuesday, since the Madame was working on a large project. Seemed as though there was going to be a wedding soon, hence the lace glove Hélène had seen earlier. Nevertheless, the Madame said she would introduce Hélène to the shop. She had been shown around. It certainly wasn't large, but it was rather cozy. Her apartment being even smaller upstairs didn't bother her at all. It had a bed, wardrobe, mirror, simple things like that. Even a small bathroom, which she was immensely thankful for. Plumbing was hard to come by in old villages like these.

It was sunset by the time the Madame had released her to do as she pleased. She walked around the village but couldn't remember where Gaston's apartment was, due to being drunk when arriving there that night a week ago. She blushed. It sounded rather wrong when she put it like that. But Gaston seemed to be a gentleman; he gave her the bed and slept on a sofa downstairs, not looking in on her once. It was much appreciated by Hélène, who had cried herself to sleep that night, a bit intoxicated and alone. It had been good to get it out of her system. She was also rather thankful she didn't run into Raoul. It had been rather random, if she was being honest. He was handsome and seemingly charming, but for some reason Hélène just had no interest. Instead she had made her way to the village's chapel. It had been a long time since she had anything to do with religion. She was no atheist, but when you live in a chateau in the woods hours away from Paris and the nearest town, one simply just prayed on Sunday instead of going to church.

"Can I help you miss?" Came a dark-skinned man she presumed to be the pastor.

She gave a small bow, "Not really, sir. I'm just wandering around town, I suppose."

"You're the girl that was with Gaston last week, weren't you?" The man asked with a small knowing smile.

"Uh, yes, I was," Hélène answered. "Has the town received him well at all?"

The pastor seemed surprised by her question. "Well, the town hasn't thrown him out. He's slowly coming back into the normal workings of town. His injuries have taken an affect on the villagers. They almost seem to pity him."

Hélène nodded grimly. "They should have seen him when he first fell from the castle roof. I don't even understand how he survived."

"You saw him fall?" The pastor asked.

"Yes. I took him to my home a little ways from here and tried to help heal him. Things ended badly, and we had to leave my home, though there's no bad blood as far as I'm aware," Hélène remembered.

The pastor nodded. "Bless you, miss. It takes a big heart to deal with a man like that, much less help him," He laughed along with Hélène.

"Please, just call me Hélène," She said, holding her hand out to shake.

The pastor gladly took it. "I am Pere Robert. Do you have a place in town, or are you just coming through?"

Hélène explained that she had just gotten a job at the seamstress and worked under Madame Modée. She also said there were quarters given to her.

"Madame Modée is a kind woman, though she often gets stressed. Tell me, do you like to read?" He asked, making Hélène confused how that topic came into the conversation.

"I do, very much. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Well, I have a small book collection that's collecting dust now that a rather intelligent girl, Belle, has moved away from town. Perhaps you'd like to see if I have any books that spark your interest," Pere Robert offered.

Hélène agreed happily, following the pastor outside and to a pretty room right on the side of the chapel. It opened up near a large pool of water where she wondered if it was the place to do laundry. Looking at the book selection, was chose Beowulf. She explained she'd only read part of it, since it had been too dark for a younger girl. The pastor happily let her borrow it, inviting her back to borrow and return books as she pleased. Hélène thanked him and started to make her way back to the seamstress shop. The sun was most definitely out of view now, and though the town was quiet with few people, Hélène couldn't help but feel content. She had real purpose now other than to be a nobleman's wife, and she was starting to love it.

The next day she woke up early and Madame Modée showed her how to start the shop up for the day, how to work with customers, and so on. And so it began. Hélène's job was work up a design for the bridesmaids, since the bride refused to have her bridesmaids dresses be finished before her. Since the wedding dress was on the last few touches, Madame Modée had wanted to see what Hélène was capable of.

She pulled some inspiration from the castle and Belle's endless amount of gowns. She had seen one she just loved. It was a simple lavender gown with ornate, yet simple details. She drew it out, making notes on the side of the paper of what kinds of materials could be used. Time flew by quickly as Hélène finished the sketches. A customer had seemingly come in, since she heard the door chime. She looked up from the sketch but almost grimaced when she saw it was just the triplets. They were rather dramatic together.

"No, he flirted with me!" The one in green persisted.

"No, Gaston was obviously flirting with me!" The one in red protested.

Hélène felt a little knick in her heart hearing them bicker about who Gaston had been flirting with. Apparently they had been at the market, and Gaston winked at one of them. It was a stupid thing to be petty over, seeing as how Hélène and Gaston were just friends.

Then Madame Modée came out from the back, greeting the girls. "You're late, all three of you," She scolded them, her arms crossed.

"We're sorry Madame, it just took longer to go through the market than expected," The one in burgundy defended.

"Well then let's get to work. Good sketches, by the way Hélène," Madame Modée said. Hélène hadn't even realized she'd seen the drawings.

Hélène curtsied. "Thank you, Madame."

The four of them went to a different part of the shop that they had their classes in. Not too much longer after they had disappeared, Madame Modée called Hélène to come to them.

"Oui, Madame?" She questioned when she got to the room. It was spacious enough for even dance lessons, which Hélène bet they did as well.

"Tell me, do you know etiquette?" The Madame asked.

Hélène nodded silently. Better not to say anything. She was excellent in etiquette. She knew for a fact she was good enough at it to -unfortunately- impress the King of France himself. It wouldn't be wise to let them know that however.

The triplets laughed, mocking her, nodding their heads harshly. Perhaps Hélène had been curt in doing it, but it didn't warrant that. "She probably doesn't even know which side a man should walk on besides a lady," The red one teased.

"The left," Hélène answered simply. The triplet seemed taken back by her correct answer.

"Well I bet she doesn't know silverware meanings," Another teased.

"There are many different silverware meanings. Fork and knife diagonally angled towards each other but not touching means you're still eating; fork and knife straight up and down means you're finished; fork and knife straight up and down but horizontal means it was delicious. And those are only the basic three," Hélène answered in length. The triplets huffed and Madame Modée looked at Hélène in a new light.

"Well then, Hélène, thank you for proving my point," Madame Modée replied.

"Your point, Madame?" She inquired.

"Never, ever, judged someone by appearance. These girls didn't believe you capable of knowing etiquette. Thank you for proving them wrong," Madame Modée explained, and then waved her off.

Hélène curtsied and made her way back out to the shop. Typically the shop was closed during lessons, but with Hélène there the Madame had changed her hours. Through the day some people came in, asking about progress on different clothes. Madame Modée had thankfully left a slip out on the counter with the answers Hélène needed, and there were even a few orders Hélène had to put in. She was permitted to do only the simple things, so when a woman came in asking for a nice dress for church the Madame left the dress up to Hélène, as long as she showed the sketch to her first. So every couple of hours Hélène would knock on the door to the room, ask a question or show sketch, and be on her. She had already started on the dress and only took breaks for some simple food or for a customer. She got some surprising business for such a small village. A couple made some small talk, a few didn't. No one was very arrogant, something that was a fresh change from Parisians. A couple were snooty, but nothing she couldn't handle. As she was working she started to sing a popular song quietly, so the Madame, or worse, the triplets, wouldn't hear her. With the storm outside she doubted they would hear her anyway.

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so_

 _Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_

 _Set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork_

 _Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to thresh corn_

 _Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so."_

As she worked on the dress she couldn't help but sing the song. It was a favorite of hers, and not because her parents used to sing it to her. Instead, it had been the first full song she'd learned on piano with her oldest brother. She started to hum it after she had already sung it once, and that was how she worked.

She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. She put her hand over her heart when she saw it was just Gaston. "Well hello to you too, Gaston," She greeted him. He happily walked around the counter and enveloped her in a large hug.

He pulled back and held her shoulders. "Why did you not say hello before?" He asked, his confidence seeming high when it was not. He was hurt she hadn't stopped by, and even more when he had seen Raoul with her. Of course he wouldn't directly tell her this; he'd find a way to weave it naturally into the conversation.

"Well I didn't get much time. I came here and Madame Modée immediately accepted my work proposition and she wanted to see what I could do, so I was here practically all day yesterday," Hélène explained.

Gaston let go of her, leaning against the counter. "Really, cause I saw you yesterday in town with Raoul."

"You know him?" She asked, hoping to know more information on the weird man.

Gaston mistook this. "Yes, I do. Why? Are interested in him?" He asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Hélène looked at Gaston with a weird look. "Maybe Maybe not. Why do you care?" She asked, challenging him.

"He's a scoundrel! A thief at best!" Gaston's face reddened; he was losing his cool.

"Gaston! What do you think people called you after you tried to kill a Prince?!" Hélène fired back.

"I don't care what they called me, or what they still call me! All I care about is what yo-," He had started almost yelling, but suddenly cut off.

Hélène sighed after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry Gaston, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't worry. Enjoy Raoul," Gaston seethed and walked out of the door.

Hélène groaned, debated whether to follow him or not into the ran. She decided to do it and she left the shop, trying to walk after the man. "Gaston! Wait!" She yelled, trying to get him to listen to hear her.

"Why should I? You obviously don't want me to!" He yelled back, turning around, throwing his arms out to the sides to emphasis his point.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She asked, catching up to him.

"You obviously don't care for me like I care for you," Gaston explained angrily.

"What?! Of course I care for you Gaston!" Hélène defended.

Gaston shook his head and spoke much more quietly now. "No you don't. Not like I want you to."

"How do you want me to care for you, then?! I can't do anything unless you tell me!" Hélène said, both of them now completely drenched from the storm.

That was when he did something she never would have expected. He kissed her. At first it was rough, almost slamming his head into hers, but it turned softer and Hélène closed her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

After a bit, she pulled back and stared at him. "Why did you kiss me?" She whispered.

"To show you how I want you to care about me," Gaston answered in earnest.

"I think I can care about you like that," Hélène grinned cheekily before going in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Pere Robert is much better sounding if you pronounce it like Pear Robair. So, I'm also sorry for a cliche kinda first kiss, very The Notebook, I know. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Leave a** _**review**_!


	13. Oh, in Venice

**It took me two and a half days to write this. Man. I need muse lol. I just finished Moana though! I've never seen t before, and I lived in Hawaii for a few years and it was so great to see such a Polynesian influence. I really miss being there, with the beach, no winter, and five minute walk to a half outdoor half indoor school XD But hey, attention, guys! I was thinking of changing the title of the story, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! If you want to keep it, change it, have a name idea, or anything, let me know!**

 **Disney Question of the Day (or Weekend, in this case)! Which Disney princess is one you can most identify with? For me it's probably Mulan, even though I am a million light years away from being Asian lol. I just really relate to her want of self-discovery, and her want to make everyone proud. This is kind of a deep question. Whoops.**

* * *

It had been a week since Hélène's first day of work and when Gaston had kissed her, and the village was ablaze with rumors and whispers from Paris. The King was refusing to meet with the commoners of France on their terms, and the arguing was getting rather grave. Hélène knew it had always been serious, but now she was rather worried.

She tried to ignore those thoughts as she working on a bridesmaid's dress. They were doing the final touches on everything for the wedding today, since it was going to be held two days from today. Over the past few days Gaston and Hélène had kept quiet about their developing relationship, which she was especially thankful for because of many reasons. Mainly, the triplets that drooled after Gaston would give Hélène hell, and Hélène wasn't completely sure of her feelings. There was definitely something there for Gaston, but she was worried they were moving too quickly. She was sure she wasn't Gaston's first romance, but he was hers and she liked to take her time for things to develop.

She had seen Raoul around town, and had successfully managed to avoid conversations with him. And she knew it was only a matter of time before she should go see Belle and Adam. Suddenly, she heard shouts come from outside of the shop, and she saw people making their way into it. Madame Modée popped her head out of the classroom and shared a look with Hélène. The girl shrugged and the Madame called the triplets to follow her out of the shop. Going through the doorway she motioned to Hélène to follow. Putting her stuff down, she quickly made her way after them.

There was an older man in the center of town that was shouting for everyone to gather. She made her way through the crowd and stood beside Gaston. They looked at each other before looking back at the man. There was another man besides him who Hélène recognized as Maurice- Belle's father. Belle had told her what her father looked like in case she ever met him, and she was surprised she hadn't seen him before now.

When it seemed as though the entire village had gathered, the man spoke. "There is news from Paris! The Bastille has been stormed!" He shouted. Whispers broke out immediately.

" _What_?!" Hélène exclaimed to Gaston. The man could not reply - such an event was unheard of.

"Who did it?" People were shouting. " _The Bastille_?"

"You! The people of France! The King will be beheaded in the morn' tomorrow, as well as any noble found!" The man answered. Hélène's heart dropped. _My family,_ she thought with fear.

A man protested, stepping out from the crowd. "What has the King done to us? He does not deserve death!" He bellowed. Shouts of approval followed him.

"You are naive, living under a kind Prince. You do not know the troubles that plague you. That you all have one say in everything, with a single noble or a single priest having just much of a say as a thousand of you!" The man hollered. He too got shouts of approval from the crowd.

This was not news to Hélène- she knew of their system of government, she knew it was flawed. But it was not worth dying over, surely.

"Why sentence all nobles to the guillotine?" Gaston stepped forward, anger president on his face.

The man turned his attention to him now. "No noble in France truly cares about you. They love their money, their parties, their Venice!" More yells from the crowd.

 _"In_ Venice _,_

 _Kings, queens, ladies, lords,_

 _They ignore our wards!_

 _A French noble has hair to sky,_

 _And will do nothing but lie_

 _A French noble has a worthless education_

 _That will not aid our once-mighty nation_

 _Oh! A French noble eats cake_

 _While we have no wheat to bake!_

 _And in_ Venice _,_

 _All they've got is their own treats_

 _The Queen, oh, the_ Queen

 _She pretends to be a peasant_

 _But she makes it seem oh so pleasant_

 _And the King! The King!_

 _A fool is what he is_

 _For we do not see_

 _That he has made France his mistress_

 _The Prince, oh our beloved Prince!_

 _So arrogant he was cursed to be a beast_

 _He truly belongs in Venice_

 _In England they have representation!_

 _While France is known for their worst creation_

 _A noble only to rule, a noble only to be worthy_

 _I say I prefer thee_

 _To be in Venice, for in_ Venice

 _The governed are not heard_

 _In a game of three we come third!_

 _Oh! So in_ Venice _,_

 _Is where I should find ye!"_

Hélène was angered by his words. He didn't know a thing about how a government should be run, and none of these villagers did either. It couldn't be something they could create in a single night.

"I object!" Hélène shouted out, and everyone looked at her. People cleared out of her way as she made her way to the man.

"I say our government isn't mad, but needs improvement. Murder is not the answer!" She yelled, trying to get the crowd to listen to her side.

"And who are you to say that, little girl?" The man sneered.

"I am someone who knows the flaws in our system! I am someone who has seen them first hand! I come from Paris, where these problems have surrounded me my whole life. We can work with the willing nobles, we can create a France that runs efficiently!" She continued, and she heard some approving whispers coming from the crowd.

"The King does not deserve death, but imprisonment!" She yelled, and she was received well by the crowd with that statement. "Anyone who stands in our way must be dealt with using mercy, because we must not sink below them! Are you all below a noble? I don't believe so!" More yells from the crowd. She turned back to the man.

"Death is not the answer here," She spat through her teeth. "It never will be. We, are France. We can make up our own minds. We don't need bullies like you telling us how to think." She knew she was acting out of place, and this surge of something akin to bravery flared in her heart as she glared at the controversial man.

The man huffed, and Maurice looked at Hélène with a sense of respect. She stood proudly as the crowd cheered her on. "You tell whoever sent you here," She yelled so everyone would hear her, "That we will not bend to another's will! We have had enough, and we will decide our future by our own means!"

The man was sent out of town, glaring at Hélène every chance he got. The villagers looked at Hélène, who had practically been a stranger before now, with high regards. They had to make plans. Especially if what the man was saying was the popular opinion. And with a show of votes, they had put Hélène at the front of their charge. She had rallyed them, and now she felt responsible for keeping them together. She was going to bring Belle and Adam, and she was going to make a difference here.

* * *

 **And that was _In Venice_ :D I think songs will kinda be a chapter thing, though I will omit them from a few chapters cause they just won't fit. Like that one TV show, where you gotta fit the hole in the wall and you're wearing a balloon suit- you're just not gonna fit. Sorry for how short this is, running low on muse and all that. If you guys have any cool things you get for inspiration, it'd be great to hear them.**

 **If you liked the chapter or want to answer anything, leave a _review_! Also, if anyone wants me to read their story on here, just let me know! I really need recommendations to keep me busy lol.**


	14. We Are France

**Disney Question of the Day: most hated villain? Hard for me to say, but probably Cruella de Ville. Who the hell kills dogs for fur? That's another level of messed up man.**

* * *

Hélène had no idea what she'd gotten herself into. The crowd had moved into the chapel for a more orderly discussion but as Hélène stood beside Pere Robert at the front near the altar, she realized she was probably not the right person for this job. The pastor gave her an assuring nod and she took a deep breath. These people would be in chaos if not for someone to stand up, so Hélène supposed until she found someone who would excel at this position, she would have to bear it for now. She walked over to the podium and cleared her throat. No reaction from the crowd. She cleared it a bit louder. She felt stupid standing up there.

"Pardon me!" She yelled, effectively quieting the crowd. "Sil vous plait, sit." And so they listened to her, whispers still flying wildly.

"As we all know, the Bastille has been stormed and liberated. This is good news. Too many French men and women were rotting in there innocently," She began, a round of applause following her words. "But that is not all that the Parisians have accomplished. According to Maurice, who has just returned from the city, King Louis and his wife have been scheduled for trial and probably death by guillotine. Not only them, but countless other nobles and religious men and women have been set up for such a fate. We are to assume that anyone who goes against this new system will receive the same punishment. France does not have to be a country of death, and of hatred. Instead, it can be one of liberty and justice!" Hélène was nervous as her words sank in with the villagers.

"Viva la France! Viva la liberty! Viva la justice!" One began chanting, and others joined in. Soon, the entire chapel was ablaze with the words, everyone joining in. She caught eyes with Gaston and he gave her an approving nod. There, the worst part was done. Now they just had a coup to deal with.

The village sprung into action. A group was sent to the castle to warn Belle and Adam and request their presence and possibly leadership. Another group was sent to Paris for updates. People were scared their country was falling apart, and Hélène could only feel like she could watch them go through it. She hadn't been starved the way some of these people had been, she hadn't had a hard upbringing. And she dreaded the day they would learn that. It was exactly why she was going to choose Belle and Adam to truly lead this village and win hearts over in the capital.

"Are you alright?" Gaston showed up beside Hélène and she nodded groggily.

"I'll be fine, don't worry Gaston," She answered. He pulled her to an archway and proceeded to hug her tightly.

"That was brilliant, what you did. I only hope we can make a difference," He pulled out of the hug part way and cupped Hélène's cheek in his hand.

She leaned into his large, confident hand. "I hope so too. Although, with the fact that they put a young girl in charge isn't exactly uplifting," She chuckled with Gaston.

"Yes, well, you won't have to do everything. They'll realize soon enough they put an eighteen-year-old in charge," The two laughed. "Once this spreads, it has real potential to do something," Gaston replied.

Hélène looked at him oddly. "What happened to the old arrogant Gaston I used to know?"

"Well, he fell off a roof," He laughed. "And he met a girl," He finished, making Hélène's heart skip a beat. He went to lean in for a kiss but stopped when they both saw the pastor arriving. They separated and greeted Pere Robert.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Belle and the Pr- Adam are here," The man said. Hélène nodded and followed him, Gaston by her side.

Hélène hugged Belle and said fond hellos to them while Gaston simply greeted them politely, which was quite an improvement from before. Immediately the four began to discuss what should be done. They knew that innocent lives had to be protected, no matter what kind of class citizen they were. And so they created a plan.

Hélène was to ride to Paris with Adam, Gaston to find his old regiment not too far from the village, and Belle was to control parties entering and leaving their little town, deciding where to send them next to spread the news of a truly liberated France. Hélène and Adam would be bringing a few of the stronger villagers with military experience into Paris with them. Once they were there, the goal was to speak with whomever was in charge. It was a mystery to everyone who may have stepped up for the role of government. Knowing how trials went and that angry citizens would take their time to let the nobility rot in the Bastille meant they had a few months to work everyone onto their side, in the best case scenario. Tomorrow morning, everyone would begin with their new work.

Hélène sighed as she stepped into the seamstress shop. She went to the counter and began to tidy up, not expecting to be here for a while. She was a bit saddened. This was all she had truly wanted in life. A promising love, a good place to work, a more simple life than the one she had been promised into. She nearly jumped when she saw the Madame seemingly appear out of nowhere.

"Madame Modée, you scared me," Hélène laughed it off, placing her hand over her heart to hopefully calm its racing.

"Yes, well, that was not my intention," Madame Modée said mysteriously.

Hélène looked at her. "Then what was your intention, Madame?" She asked.

"I wished to tell you I know of your title, m'lady," The Madame replied.

Hélène clenched her jaw. "The day I am called a noble and truly act like one shall be a day I will regret. I have been stripped of my title, and I am glad to have it be so."

The seamstress seemed surprised by her reaction. "You are so much like your mother, Hélène," She murmured.

"You know my mother?" Hélène inquired quietly.

Madame Modée nodded. "Yes, but I'm sorry that I cannot tell you how. Just know that your mother is a truly just and strong woman, and I can see how you are her daughter."

Hélène was surprised to hear such praise of her mother. Yes, she was often complimented, but typically for her English-styled fashion and knowledge. Not typically what the Madame had said. She was often critical of her mother, just like how her mother was of her. Perhaps she hadn't realized how similiar they truly were. The thought made it difficult to breathe in a way.

And with that, Madame Modée left. Hélène tried to push it out of her mind. She hadn't seen her mother in over two weeks, and she could only pray she would see her again. She packed up her saddlebag and put it on the ground, getting prepared to sleep. When she laid down on her small bed she heard the pub blaring with music and joyous laughter. For nearly an hour she tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. She failed and she groaned as she stood up. She threw the nearest clothes on, which turned out to be her pants and a long shirt. She didn't care about how it looked, she just wanted to see if it was possible to get the tavern to quiet down at all.

She sped down the stairs of the shop and out into the town, following the sound to the tavern. She glanced inside and saw people dancing, with fiddles and other musicians playing. She found the sight quite enjoyable.

" _No evil, no bad, dear oh dear no evil shall deter us_

 _For we are strong, we are France!_

 _In taking away our liberty we say you won't stand a chance_

 _Be you human or horse or tyke, we are France!_

 _Challenge us in battle and we will be the ones to advance_

 _Our strength and romance shall put you in a trance!"_

 _It was quite obvious to Hélène by now that they were all very, very drunk._

" _By if you are English or un-French, well that's a poor circumstance_

 _For we are strong, we are prepared, we are France!"_

 _They were all stomping on the floor with the beat and Hélène laughed at the few that were too drunk to even do so._

" _Do not underestimate us at first glance_

 _Say merci and we will give you mercy!_

 _We have no mind or heart for controversy_

 _For we are strong, we are ready, we are France!_

 _Oh, no, our teeth aren't pearly,_

 _Our clothes are dirty (and so are some other things)"_

A fat mad had added that last bit, someone hitting him over the head. He seemed to drunk to be in pain anyhow.

" _And most of us don't know how to curtsy!_

 _But do not worry_

 _For we are strong, we are assembled, we are France!_

 _We will unite, we will liberate, our spirit is impossible to dictate!_

 _For we are strong, we are France!"_

Hélène decided she'd had enough. They wouldn't loud much longer with the amount of money the bartender was getting tonight. So instead of asking them to quiet down, she went back to her room, and when she hit the pillow, there was only faint singing, and she fell asleep humming the words _we are strong, we are France._

* * *

 **So I'm thinking, in the end, this will probably be about 25 chapters, give or take a few, so we're already half-way done :(**

 **If you liked it, leave a _review_ ;D**


	15. Flaws

**Hey, fun fact for you guys! Did you know if you're royalty at all in Saudi Arabia (if you're Saudi of course), like even if you're like a third cousin of the King or whatever, you're a Prince. I don't know how it works for women, but I think they're Princesses as well. Like, even if you share only 15% of your DNA with the King you're a Prince(ess). So there's a lot of Princes lol. My grandfather was friends with one, which is how I know all this. It's really cool. Just thought I'd share lol.**

 **Disney Question of the Day! Older animations or today's? So like, Hercules v Moana (just an example)? Personally, there's always gonna be something about the older animations that just remind me of my childhood but then there's ones that came out during my childhood that I would consider more today and not older like Toy Story and Finding Nemo. I'm not as much of a fan of the new animation Princesses as I was the older ones. Like, how timeless is Cinderella's dress? She was the real OG. And I liked the faces better. Yeah, they were ultra pretty and a bit unrealistic (Merida's hair omg love at first sight) but I don't like all the big eyes and stuff as much as I like the older style. Just my opinion though. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Adam, Hélène, and three others sat atop their horses on their journey to Paris. Hélène had learned the names of her new acquaintances- Leon, Etienne, and Le Fou. Why the last one had 'the' in his name was beyond her, but she recognized him from the tavern last night; he was the one to put in the taboo jokes during all the dancing. She wasn't sure why he was chosen to go to Paris, as he seemed a bit aloof but she didn't second guess it. If Belle had confidence in him, then so did Hélène.

They'd been going over the plan for so long now that she was surprised she was even still awake. It was at the end of their ride and she knew they'd be hitting the city by midday, but she didn't feel adrenaline coursing through her like she had the first time she had been in Paris. She had been born on the countryside and came to the capital when she about eight years old for her eldest brother's wedding.

 _11 Years Ago in Paris_

A young Hélène gaped as she was looking out of her parent's large carriage. They were on the busiest street she'd ever seen in her entire life! People of all shapes, sizes, colors, jobs, they were all bustling about as if they were earthworms in dirt. It was just seeming where they belonged and they knew their ins and outs of the crowd. Even the little girls and boys following their mothers didn't seem too surprised by this novelty to Hélène.

"Lenna, you'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," Her oldest brother remarked, using his fond nickname for her. Jermaine, she noticed, was off.

"Are you okay bubba? You seem weird," She replied, ignoring the tease.

Her brother shrugged. "I'm alright. Just nervous I suppose."

"Well, you're happy too, right? Arabella would be a very pretty wife," Hélène said.

Jermaine chuckled. "Yes. Yes, she would. I'm happy, Hélène. I just hope it all goes well."

Hélène hugged her brother and reassured him. With his being twelve years older than her they didn't have much opportunity to act like siblings. He was turning twenty at the end of the year, and he would be leaving home after the wedding this weekend. She was sad to her see her brother leave their home, but she really like Arabella. She was pretty and she was very kind to Hélène. She often brought her candy as well, so of course the little girl started calling her Sissy. It was a nice to get a glimpse of what it would be like to have a sister for her.

The carriage stopped and the two got out, their parents and brother Wiatt already in Paris. Jermaine grabbed Hélène's small hand and they began walking towards the apartment. Hélène walked around in wonder, spotting a little boy staring at her. He seemed to be a commoner with his clothes and general disposition, but that didn't bother Hélène at all. She was often dirty after playing outside, too. She excitedly waved at him but was confused when he shyly ran away. She asked her brother about it and he said people were just different in the city.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed that weekend thoroughly. She was able to see the Arch de Triumphe, the river Seine, and so much more. It was all so beautiful to her, she almost wanted to stay there forever. But then she remembered the shy boy. If people were going to act like that to her, perhaps this place wasn't worth all the glamour. And so she didn't cry or pout when they left Paris, like she often did when they left a place she liked. She usually had tantrums when going away from home and then going home, typically from their forest chateau. She wasn't too fond of change as a little girl.

 _Present_

Her mind shifted away from the memory when she spotted the outskirts of Paris once they reached the top of a hill. Now is when she started feeling her heart race. She supposed she just needed to see the city to get her blood curdling.

"Everyone remembers the plan, correct?" Adam asked. Everyone nodded, even Le Fou, who, just hours ago, had been asking questions left and right about what was going to happen.

The ride into and through the city was far less mesmerizing as it had been as a child for Hélène, and she figured it was due to the darkness and the somber mood that enveloped it. It was much easier to see it once a person was older. She knew now that the little boy was scared to even be caught looking at a noble for risk of being accused of attempted pickpocketing. She knew now that there were constantly guards around her family because they were valuable targets to enemies, not because they were family friends. She knew now that Paris was truly not a place she wanted to be in forever.

People parted ways, some recognizing Hélène and Adam, some not. Majority didn't, which wasn't surprising to her. She and the Prince didn't exactly spend a lot of time here.

Once at the capital, the five of them stopped. "We wish to speak with the man in charge," Hélène declared, a threatening tone in her voice. No one in their party looked anything less than daunting. These people respected power, no matter how much they hated it.

"Ay? And who are you?" A man who had been standing on the steps replied.

"We are people with a village ready to fight for liberty. Unless you are the leader, we do not wish to speak to you. This is of utmost importance," Adam replied.

"Well, you're in luck sir. I am Robespierre. Please, do tell me what is so urgent," The man replied. Hélène greeted him with a nod, as did Adam.

"We wish to speak in private, if that is possible," Adam said.

The man agreed to the terms and the two went into the capitol building with him, leaving their horses with the other three. The building seemed extremely busy with a lot of shouting and running. It was simply chaotic. Thankfully the man, Robespierre, took them into a small but much quieter office.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves. I don't like talking to people without a name to call them," The man grinned. It set Hélène on edge. He seemed a hungry man, and not just for power. He had a nearly constant sneer on his face as if his mind was filled with anger.

"I am Adam, and this is Hélène. We represent our village, just nearly a day and a half north of here. We have some convincing ideas for the revolution after we heard of the King being overthrown and the Bastille stormed," He started.

Robespierre nodded, seeming to be thinking deeply. "And what makes you think I should listen to you?" He asked, not arrogantly but coldly.

"Our town is spreading the ideas already. Our path is being spread to the rest of France as we speak, and Paris stands no chance against the people outside of it," Hélène stated, her tone monotonous as though she always had her cards ready.

Robespierre sighed, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms. "Fine, sounds reasonable. Speak then."

"Death is not the answer. The route you're taking will kill many innocents, nobles and clergymen or not," Adam started.

"Are you defending the First and Second Estate?" The man refuted.

"Yes, but only the ones who deserved it. I agree, the King was flawed, our system of government was absolutely null. But sending as many as you are to the guillotine is inhumane," Adam pointed out.

"You're that... that traitor prince, aren't you? The one who got his title stripped away?" Robespierre teased darkly.

"Yes, I am. But I do not need a title to know when something is wrong with what you are doing," Adamed defended himself.

"If you do not protect the lives of the innocent then we will forcibly make you," Hélène stepped in, her face grim.

The man laughed. "As if the people of Paris would let you do that."

"Oh, they will. When they become the targets of your murdering, when they lose loved ones, when they see how wrong it is to kill someone just because of what they are. Do not forget that they are letting you kill their King. How are you any different?" Hélène seethed. She felt sick to her stomach but distraction was the key here.

"If I refuse?" Robespierre asked, pulling his chin up.

"Like I said earlier, Paris will not last against what surrounds it. Paris is not France, Robespierre," Adam answered.

Robespierre scoffed. "Then let it be so. You're nothing but a prick in my back. Now leave, before I have all of you put on trial and your horses' heads adorning my walls."

Adam looked at Hélène and both nodded. He would not give up Paris willingly. They had banked on it. Opening the door, they were happy to see the chaos had gotten worse, except everything had moved outside. Stepping out of the doors, with Robespierre right behind them, they took the sight in. The Parisians had turned on themselves. Le Fou and the others had done their job, though they weren't happy about how much fighting there was.

Hélène looked back at Robespierre. "Paris cannot defeat Paris. Not everyone thinks as savagely as you do, Robespierre," She glared at him. It was hard to act so cold. She had to keep him distracted long enough for them to be far enough away. Insults were perhaps the best route. At least, she hoped so.

The man seemed a bit frightened, but it quickly turned to anger. "You have let loose the dogs of war, you imbeciles!" He spat.

Hélène and Adam started walking towards their group remained unscathed. Adam turned around and walked backwards for a moment. "No, you did when you decided to send innocents to the guillotine." He turned around and went to his horse, Hélène following suit.

"We'll be back!" Hélène smiled and waved to the seething man. Her stomach was curling in on itself. They had just started a civil war in Paris.

* * *

 **History fact (I'm full facts today I suppose)! Robespierre was a real guy, and he was freaking scary. He had forty thousand people put to death during the Reign of Terror in France. Forty. Thousand. Half by guillotine, half by firing squad or something of the sort. In the end, he was sent to the guillotine as well cause people we're like 'okay, you've taken this too far dude'. So that's when Napoleon stepped in and the rest is history. Well, not really. It was still really freaking confusing after that. Don't even get me started on what lead up to Waterloo lol.**

 **Sorry. History buff. Tends to happen when you watch history documentaries for fun as a kid when Mickey Mouse wasn't on.**


	16. For I Know

**And I'm back! As a heads up to you guys, I am leaving for a horse show in Kentucky next week (I'm in Pennsylvania, seven hour drive, ugh). I will try to possibly pre-write some chapters and I'll probably be gone from Thursday to Sunday, maybe Monday. And I may have internet connection, I may not, we're staying a hotel so I can bring my crappy school supplied chromebook and do some chapters on that if I've got any time, which is doubtful. Thanks for understanding you guys!**

 **SO. NOW. _Disney Question of the Day_! Favorite comedic relief character song? I mean like other than the main character. Be a Man from Mulan and Hakuna Matata are my ultimate favorites. I could sing those for days.**

* * *

"And then I was like 'No way! You're completely wrong, it should be like this!'" Le Fou was exclaiming to a friend of his, loudly recreating stabbing someone in Paris. Hélène rolled her eyes. The three left behind - Etienne, Le Fou, and Leon - were to spread the ideas of the village and start a fight between the disagreeing parties. They knew the consequences it would have, but better to fight for the innocent than kill them. At least, that was what she was telling herself. They'd only been back in town for ten minutes and already Le Fou was exaggerating 'the great fight' that took place in Paris. The girl knew she and Adam would have to address the crowd soon, but she wanted to see someone first.

"Belle!" She greeted happily, enveloping her friend in a hug.

"You're back! That must have been all the noise," Belle laughed.

Hélène nodded. "I wanted to talk to your really quickly, if that's alright."

"Of course my friend!" Belle replied.

Hélène lead the woman to an area a bit more secluded from the rejoicing town right beside the chapel. It was actually where she remembered the small book collection was.

"Have you been sick, Belle?" She asked quietly, wanting to get straight to the point.

Belle froze. "Perhaps. I-I... I believe it's morning sickness."

Hélène's eyes widened. "Really? Congratulations Belle! This is fantastique!"

Belle shook her head. "No, it's not. We're literally starting a war, and I don't even know if Adam wants children!" She rebuked.

Hélène rolled her eyes. "Belle, you'll be fine. And I can tell you right now that Adam would love children! Just look at how he treats Chip!" She protested.

The brunette sighed. "You're right, I shouldn't be so harsh about it. I'm just worried."

Hélène pulled her into a hug. "I understand. But at least your child will be beautiful," Hélène joked, making Belle laugh. She thanked her friend and they made their way back out into the crowd. Belle went to greet Adam while Hélène searched for a familiar face.

She was displeased when a familiar face greeted her, though not the one she had wanted to see. "Hello Raoul," She said.

"Well hello, Hélène. You've been busy since I've seen you last," Raoul replied.

Hélène nodded. "Yes, well, that's what happens when a government gets overthrown." She had meant it to be rude but he laughed, thinking her humorous. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She said, not waiting for him to say anything. She quickly made her way away from him, glad to be rid of the handsome yet creep of man. He was a random character in her life, and his presence in the town had set her more on edge the longer he stayed.

Hélène found the man she was looking for and he pulled her in for kiss. "Well hello to you too Gaston," She chuckled when he released.

"Bonjour, mon Hélène. I am glad to have found you while I was here," Gaston replied.

"When do you leave with another party?" She asked.

"After sundown," He said, both of them turning to look at the setting sun.

Hélène nodded grimly. "They've kept you busy, huh?"

"Yes, so while we have the time I was thinking we just head back to my home, talk and, uh, such," He said, seemingly nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, we can do that," Hélène accepted.

She followed him to his home and they headed inside, his quaint kitchen greeting her. It had been a while since she had been in here. More than a week at least. But she didn't focus on that; instead, she was worried about how Gaston was acting.

"Are you alright, Gaston?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Gaston sharply shook his head. "I-I just... I feel like you don't care for me as much as I l- _care_ for you. This all feels so one-sided and I'm not used to it."

Hélène sighed. "Well, Gaston, it's not that I don't care for you, but this is my first mature relationship. This is all new to me, and I'm not used to any of it. I don't want to rush into things," She explained.

"Why not? I mean, of course, we don't have to marry but we could go a little deeper in our relationship," He implored.

"Perhaps, but I just like taking baby steps. For now, at least. Can you do that for me?" She asked, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Gaston caved in and agreed to her terms, stealing a small hungry kiss before they rejoined the town outside. The sun was almost fully set now, and Hélène overheard Adam speaking with the town. He told of how Paris went and their next steps. If they were going to execute people, they had to find them first. And so began the planning and telling of phase two. The Bastille now held nobility and religious men and women, including people as young as twelve who were on trial for their status. They had to bust out as many people as possible, with as much help as they could get. That was when Gaston chimed in and said they had already spoken to a collective of five towns, and four of which declared loyalty to Adam and his beliefs. One was still deciding, and he would get their answer tonight. That was why they had Gaston in charge of that duty; he was convincing with townspeople, as proven by the hunt for the Beast just a month ago. It still surprised Hélène so much that so much had happened in those four or five weeks. To think she had been most worried about lessons and whether she would get Kimora's training in was bewildering. She felt at home here, in the village. It was a feeling she hadn't had anywhere else.

Gaston watched Adam give his speech, his eyes glancing every so often at Hélène. He was still in charge of spreading the ideals, until it came time for them to raid the Bastille. He knew the plans, and hearing it again for the thousandth time was just pointless. He was so confused in his heart, something he hadn't truly felt since he was young. When he looked at Hélène, it was so different than how he saw any other girl. Belle he had seen as a possible wife and mother, but with Hélène, he sees a partner. Someone to love, someone to raise children with. Not like he had thought of Belle. He saw them as a team.

Being away from her the past couple of days after over a week of them being together often throughout the day was hard. He knew how he felt for her, but he worried she would never care for him as deeply. It was something he wasn't used to. Typically any girl did anything he asked them to. A lay in the hay, company, breakfast, it didn't matter. But with Hélène it was quite different. He left the crowd and made his way to the edge of town where it was quiet, watching the sun finish its set.

 _"How does a heart, feel like this?_

 _I always thought it would be more like bliss_

 _If I could ever have hoped to feel it at all_

 _I hadn't imagined it quite like this_

 _My mind has changed so much since my fall_

 _I thought I didn't deserve love, I thought anyone who saw me was appalled_

 _I know my ego still exists_

 _I know I like to speak with my fists_

 _I know my arrogance persists_

 _But I also know I am changed_

 _Even though many still call me deranged_

 _I owe it to one day, a fateful day_

 _When a beautiful girl went astray_

 _She did not treat me like a cast away_

 _She did not treat me like a stray_

 _She healed me, she aided me, she was kind_

 _And though we are together I don't feel she is mine_

 _Perhaps it is because I am too blind_

 _But I know, oh I know_

 _She is what dictates my state of mind_

 _I know she is the light of my days_

 _And that her words send me into a daze_

 _She is truly the first one that I have ever felt love for_

 _I can feel it in my core_

 _For I know, I know_

 _If I am lost she will bring me ashore_

 _If she is broken, her heart I will restore_

 _I know, I know_

 _How loves feels now"_

Gaston sighed, sitting down on the grass that overlooked the plains. He pulled some grass up and played with it, unhappy that the sun had finally set. It meant leaving this town, leaving Hélène. He hoped this would all be over soon. If it was, he would convince Hélène to love him, even if they don't have to marry. He would try his best.

* * *

 **Aww, Gaston! I wanted to be a bit realistic with his character, and I know he's kinda falling fast for her but not faster than when he fell off the roof LOL. Too soon. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, if you liked it or have any ideas for a possible new name for the story leave a _review_! Merci beaucoup!**


	17. The Cages

**So I've got an idea- while I'm gone but still updating, I'm only going to have a Disney Question of the Day as my A/N. That way I don't have to anticipate the future or awkwardly type it in via crappy Android phone. I'd get to all the reviews within a good time, since my phone's pretty good about that.**

 **So, speaking of, Disney Question of the Day! Kind of a weird one, but if you could be the child of any Disney (animated) couple, which would it be? For me, probably Prince Naveen (sp?) and Tiana. They're pretty funny, and they didn't marry after one dance and a shoe, or ya know, being a prisoner. Or die of smallpox. Or a few days where one of them couldn't speak, and then running a ship into a giant ugly Octopus lady. Yeah. I digress.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hélène stayed back with Belle this time, helping organize everything. Newcomers were arriving to their town day and night, making it difficult in terms of space. Hélène had struck a deal with the farmers; they could expand onto Adam and Belle's land for farming if they let some new people set up camp on their unused fields. To say the least the past three days since Paris had been busy. They were attacking the Bastille tonight, and Hélène didn't have much time to go and catch up with everyone who had gone. It was her responsibility to find recruits for the job out of the newcomers and many young men had volunteered, as well as women and the older citizens. Under Adam's rules, however, women and older citizens had to stay back in case of emergency. Hélène would be the only female going into the Bastille.

She saddled up Kimora and hugged Belle goodbye. The newcomer party was ready to go, going over the details of the plan. The Bastille was a little bit out of Paris and since they were leaving before midday they'd be able to arrive there as the fight was beginning. She got on her mare, giving her a few pats on the neck. Unfortunately she'd be working hard tonight, possibly bringing two or three people on her back. It made Hélène wish they had more horses, but these were all they could use tonight.

And so they went off, and Hélène wondered how Gaston was doing. He was to make it to other towns near Paris today to see if there were any supporters, and when bringing them back, he would offer up attacking the Bastille. Those who didn't want to would be sent to their village with Etienne, and those who did would follow Gaston to the prison. She feared for everyone's lives tonight, but she just prayed she would find her family in there. If they were found, then they would be alive, and she wouldn't have to grieve for them.

The ride felt like an eternity but they had actually arrived a bit early. Adam's scouts had just let the gates fly open and the Prince was leading a charge into the prison. The replacement guards were taken by surprise as horses and humans trampled over them, many people drawing swords and guns out. Gunfire went off and Hélène sent her group to join them as she rode around the battle and made her way into the prison through an abandoned opening. She hopped off her horse, thanking the stars she wasn't wearing a dress. Leaving Kimora ground tied she went deeper into the prison. She knew what she was looking for. Unfortunately, she had to pry the keys off of a dead guard, the sounds of battle intensifying. She made her way through different corridors. Right, right, left, straight. And then on her right, she found exactly what the blueprints told her she would find. The holding cell. Dozens of nobles sat inside, often on each other due to the limited space. When they saw Hélène they seemed shocked.

"I've come to free all of you, but you must listen to me," She announced, putting the key into the lock and quickly finding the right one.

"Hélène! Hélène!" She heard her name being called. She ignored it and continued what she was doing. She swung the door open and told everywhere to go. Someone quickly enveloped her in a hug and she realized it was her mother.

"Maman!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her, tears threatening to come out. "Where's Papa?" She asked. Her mother shook her head and Hélène drew in a sharp breath. She had to deal with this later. She told her mother where to take everyone and she set off to find the King and Queen.

It took a little while but she found the confinement cells, and she noticed only one was occupied. Her stomach dropped as she saw the King inside of his own, no sight of the Queen. She quickly opened it and put the King in ropes, tying his hands together.

"How can I fight like this?" He demanded.

"You won't fight, not like you could anyway," She easily answered. She asked where the Queen was and he answered that she was already on trial in Paris. Hélène sighed in remorse and dragged the King through the corridors, ignoring his pleads and thanks.

She caught up with her mother where Kimora was. She gave a detailed explanation on how to get to the nearest supporting village only an hours walk from there and left her mother in charge. She mounted Kimora and made her way to where everyone was. She entered the battle scene and did her best to avoid people locked in fights or looking to pick one. Kimora easily navigated the scene, avoiding the unfortunate few who were lain on the ground.

"Adam!" She yelled to the Prince. "Brute!" She shouted the code word. He hadn't looked at her as he made his way through the crowd, fighting with gun and sword in hand. He nodded sharply, so she knew he heard her.

With the front gates wide open, she galloped out. Much of their force followed her, listening to the orders Adam gave them to retreat. The guards celebrated, thinking they had won. Hélène now had to go to that nearby village to prepare them for the arrival of the prisoners. Adam and his group would catch up to the prisoners and stay with them.

Hélène wanted to shout with glee. Not even a half hour ago had she seen the Bastille, with innocents locked up by a corrupt ideology. It had been quick, just as they had planned. She didn't even see Gaston, which made her almost fear the worst, but she had to believe the best in his fate. She easily caught up to the escapees, telling them the rest of their side would escort them and she would be ahead in the village. She didn't miss the proud look her mother gave her, but she didn't miss the fearful gazes of everyone either.

Time had gone by quickly. She spoke to her mother, she checked on Gaston in the medical bay, previously a barn, and oddly enough she and Adam read a letter from the King and Queen of Great Britain, who had just risen to power due to no heir by the previous monarch. It was an odd thing, being the royal crown from a much smaller country in Great Britain to become the ruling monarch. But they much appreciated King Sid and Queen Cinderella's support.

* * *

It had been days since they had attacked the Bastille. Adam, Belle, and Hélène had warrants out for their heads, dead or alive. But she didn't consider the three of them criminals. It was a funny thing, being labeled a conspirator and a traitor of the country when it was Robespierre killing the innocent. As his side grew, so did theirs. Everything was gearing up to explode, and the three 'criminals' found themselves growing more and more ready. Belle had yet to tell Adam of their arriving family member, so it was Hélène who she ran to for any direct problems. Having had little experience with pregnant women, they both relied on books and indirect questions to midwives. Later, it turned out to become a problem with Hélène and Gaston.

"Hélène?" Came a voice, knocking on Hélène's small room in the barn.

"Come in," She announced and Gaston walked in. He looked incredibly worried and almost scared. "Are you alright Gaston?" She asked, dropping the map in her hands and moving over to him.

"Are you with child?" He asked, shocking Hélène to the point of freezing for a few seconds.

She got a perturbed look on her face. "No. Where in hell did you hear that from?" She asked.

Gaston scratched the back of his head. "The, uh, the triplets."

Hélène groaned. "You should know better than to believe them about anything. Besides, how would I be pregnant when we're not even married?" She asked awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you had cheated me," Gaston replied after a few moments.

"Of course not! What a silly notion," She said, immediately regretting it when she saw the look Gaston had on his face. "Gaston, just because I want to take this at a slower pace does not mean that I care for you any less," She comforted him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I know, but I couldn't help but somewhat believe in a worst case scenario."

Hélène sighed. "You don't need to believe in anything Gaston. I'm right here. There's nothing to hope for or worry about. I am fact," She smiled at him.

They settled their discussion and it was forgotten. It was probably the most abnormal conversation she had held with Gaston, to be frank. Just thinking about it made her want to cover her head with a blanket of some sort, just like when her mother had spoken to her after the heavier discussion of her missing father. Oh dear lord, she could still hear her mother asking if she was still pure. It was a horrid experience and did not belong in the same conversation as her absent papa.

She was sitting at a table with Adam and a few of the higher ranking military men they had convinced to join them. They were honest men, with noble intentions. It was why Hélène liked them. They were how nobility should act, but unfortunately did not. They were going over a declaration from Robespierre when Hélène excused herself. She just needed a quick break from this. They were practically in a war, but it felt so odd and unreal. She still kissed Gaston, chatted with Belle, got chastised by her mother, had chores, and so much more that seemed so simple. But there were different factions out there, going against Robespierre, going against Adam, going against their friends and family. There was news of battle every day in different parts of France. Austria and Prussia had even tried to butt in, but the English took care of them. Hélène had to remember to thank them in person.

Hélène took a breath once she was outside. The town was bustling and growing every day as their base of operations. They had returned to Belle's home village, now named Belleville, much to the woman's distaste. It was quite funny when it was a unanimous vote to make it official, and with Adam's approval, it was practically set in stone. So she made her way out of the town and went for a small walk, the sounds of the village fading away. She eventually found herself almost a mile from the town, though she didn't remember having walked so much. She was near the treeline to the forest, and her curiosity peaked when she saw a small ball of light floating in the woods. She nearly panicked when she noticed it was getting close.

"Merde!" She said to herself, spinning on her heels and began to walk back to town.

"Now that's no way to treat an old friend, is it?" A voice came from behind her. She stopped mid-step when she realized who was speaking.

"Enchantress," She turned around with a strained smile on her face. The beauty and floating light around the magical woman were familiar but it seemed especially bright for some reason. "How glad I am to see you," She said nicely.

The Enchantress laughed. "You are a horrible liar Hélène. You would think you take more after your mother, but you don't," She said, making Hélène sober up.

"Why do you speak of my mother?" She asked.

"Well, I once knew her personally," The Enchantress replied.

Hélène squinted. "How does everyone know my mother?" She asked, not really directed at the Enchantress, but more a of surprised musing.

"She's an old friend of mine. As is that seamstress you work under- or should I say worked?" The Enchantress pondered.

"Could you elaborate, s'il vous plait? Or are you going to leave me in the dark?" Hélène questioned. She felt as if this was an interrogation with how many questions she'd been asking.

The Enchantress sighed. "Your mother was on a dark path when I met her. Penny - you'll know her as Madame Modee - was as well. They were living together when I met them, as I suppose misery loves company. But see, they were more dangerous with two than just one. They were dabbling in things they should not. And so I guided them back to the light," She explained.

"So... they were lovers?" Hélène asked, her confusion growing to new heights. How were lovers dark?

"Oh dear, no! Not that that's- oh you won't- ugh, never mind. No. They were messing with dark magic," The Enchantress spoke flustered.

"Oh," Hélène reacted. "So my mother was trying to be a witch?"

The Enchantress nodded. "She had great potential in her to become like me, but when a person deals with evil like that, it destroys it until they have no natural link to it. But I have met two other young ladies with such a connection. I only wish to see they remain in the light."

"That is quite a bit of information you've given me. Do conversations always go like this with you?" Hélène asked.

The Enchantress laughed. "Sometimes, yes. And I have only revealed as much to you as I saw fit."

"Then can I ask you another revealing question?" The Enchantress nodded to Hélène's question. "How will this all end?" She asked, a darker tone settling in on the two of them.

"I suppose it will end like all other wars," Just hearing someone else call it such gave Hélène the chills. "One side is the victor. But know this Hélène- your words have rung throughout the country. France will never be the same, and because of this, I trust in _you_..." The Enchantress trailed off. Hélène didn't know what to say, but it turns out she didn't have to say much of anything. The Enchantress faded away, leaving behind a smell of sage and a fresh lake.

A sick feeling tore at Hélène's gut and she found she was only a few feet from the entrance to the village. "Damn teleportation," She muttered under her breath, throwing up moments later.

* * *

 **I didn't want to make anything too OC or OOC, so I figured that'd be a pretty good background and mystery added in ;) If you liked the chapter, please leave a review! I'm still looking to change the title, and ideas (plot, story name, or otherwise) are greatly appreciated!**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter jumped around a bit. I feel like I'm skipping a lot of time**.


	18. Time to Fight

**Oi Mondays suck. So to make it better, I'm giving you guys a double update ;D If I do double updates we could easily finish this story before Thursday! It'll be my first completed story, and maybe a little later I'd come back, do some editing, make it longer, do an epilogue or two, that kinda thing.**

 **Disney Question of the Day- least favorite princess? Not hated, but the one you like, but less than everyone else. I probably dislike Anna the most, as much as it pains me to say. I certainly don't dislike her, quite the opposite, but I dunno. She was just kind of a re-hash of Rapunzel but with a sister. I don't mean to offend anyone though!**

* * *

Hélène worked with the newcomers and Gaston to teach them how to fight. It was rather unorthodox for her to be there, since she was a woman, but Gaston insisted on it. It was mostly teaching them how to shoot a gun and hold a sword. They were going up against a military in two days time and Hélène didn't know how they would fare.

The past few days had mostly consisted of their numbers growing and planning for the battle that had been decided on. It also held quite a few conversations with the King and Queen of England. They turned out to be rather personal people and completely unlike the previous monarchs of their country. It was a nice change from a Mary Tudor or a King Henry VIII, to be honest.

She smacked someone in the back of their thigh with her stick in gun practice. "Shoot with a stance like that and you'll have it throwing you back," She explained. She was glad her father had taught her to fight, but she still felt unqualified to be teaching all of these people.

 _"Arms up, heads up,_

 _It's time to fight_

 _To live in freedom is no right_

 _You must battle for it!_

 _Leg planted, back straight"_

Gaston was commanding the trainees now, and they listened eagerly.

 _"Fire!"_

The guns went off at the practice targets, many of them hitting.

 _"To call you soldiers would make me a liar_

 _But when it's time to fight_

 _You are warriors_

 _Strong as the land we stand on_

 _Firm as the orchards we pluck from_

 _Proud as we countrymen can be!"_

Gaston shouted, earning yells of approval from the ranks.

 _"You shall be made into a ticking bomb_

 _You shall be ready to fight!_

 _I want you to show those bastards your might!_

 _Arms up, heads up,_

 _It's time to fight!_

 _Leg planted, back straight_

 _This will be your grandest plight_

 _You are warriors_

 _To honor you they'll make memorials!_

 _France will be strong again_

 _When we rid of this stain_

 _For it's time to fight!"_

"Lower your arms!" Gaston yelled loudly. Every listened immediately, putting their guns to their sides. "That's enough for right now. Gather back in an hour to continue," He announced. Hélène nodded. They'd been going at this for hours at this point, and while most improved, practically everyone was tiring out.

After they had all left the field they'd been practicing in the past few days Gaston pulled Hélène into a kiss. "You're doing well," He complimented her.

Hélène shook her head. "Not really, you're the leader here."

Gaston shrugged. "Then I guess you make me look good by teaching so well."

"Whatever you say Gaston," She said, rolling her eyes. She began walking back to the town when Gaston's arms wrapped around her. He spun her around and she jokingly tried to break free. "Let me go Gaston!" She laughed.

"Never!" He exclaimed. He spun her even faster now, but she could tell he was losing his momentum as his feet moved unsteadily. Before getting the chance to take advantage of that, someone cleared their throat loudly. The two immediately stopped and blushed when they saw Adam standing with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, we weren't-" She started to say but Adam interrupted her.

"England will supply troops," He announced.

"What?!" Hélène said, shocked. Gaston and her shared a small celebrating hug before looking back at Adam. "When did they decide to do that?" She asked.

"Well why don't you ask them yourself?" He said with a cheeky smile. And behind Adam, when he moved out of the way, Gaston and Hélène saw a couple walking towards them. Hélène bowed and Gaston followed suit.

"Oh there's no reason for that," The Queen spoke lightheartedly. "I should be bowing to all of you if anything."

"Indeed," The King chimed in. "Are you not Gaston and Hélène?" He asked.

"Yes, we are," Gaston answered.

"Then we have much to speak about," The British King replied.

They three French people followed the couple back into town. Hélène found it extremely odd that a ruling monarch would come out to the front line, especially in a different country. She decided she would ask about it later, since the town was gawking at them all. Better not to ask in public.

Hélène noticed that large amount of soldiers that Queen Cinderella and King Kit had brought with them. They were lively, however, and chatted with the villagers and the fighters they had here. Their numbers had grown so large they had to use two towns to hold everyone. Hélène also noticed the outfits of the royal couple. Cinderella was wearing a dress, and the King looked as though he were preparing for battle, and ready to put on armor. Hélène felt a bit underdressed in her black outfit. She'd found herself much more comfortable in pants than her old dresses, and the Madame, when not working on something related to the war, was more than happy to supply such outfits to her at no cost, which Hélène was highly grateful for. Still, she felt underdressed.

They spoke of many things with the military leaders and the ruling couple. Kit did most of the talking, Cinderella adding a few important details here and there that he had forgotten.

"What do you think Hélène?" Adam asked her after they finished going over the new plan.

"I think we've got a chance," She started. "But we need to anticipate that they've got allies as well. Prussia and Austria want this all to be over; they're going to back someone."

"Austria supports us. With Marie having been born there, they seem to be rather loyal to her. The fact that we are avenging her beheading makes them side with us. They don't care for the King," One of the generals replied, and Hélène was glad that this was not news to just her.

"So they sent her to the guillotine?" Another military leader spoke up.

The first one nodded gravely. "May she rest in peace." An echo of those words went throughout the room. Hélène wondered who would tell the King, or just Louis, as they'd started calling him. He was angry at first, but in his cell, there wasn't much he could do.

The conversation continued after that, and they made different plans for different scenarios. Hélène felt a finality in it all. Excusing herself as they finished up, she made her way out and went to go find Belle.

"Hey, wait!" Hélène looked behind her once out on the street and saw the Queen running to catch up to her. Hélène shook her head. She was seeing the weirdest things ever since she rescued Gaston.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked.

"Oh, please, just Cinderella. Would it be alright if I could accompany you to… wherever you are going? I'm not very interested in military gossip," She replied.

"I understand. Sure, I'm just going to see Belle. Does your guard have to come as well?" Hélène asked, pointing her head to the guard standing not far behind the Queen.

Cinderella nodded grimly. "Yes, unfortunately. He's not a bad lad, though. So, speaking of lads…" She trailed off and the two spoke of Gaston on their way to find the bookworm. Hélène found herself laughing as they compared the King to Gaston and vice versa. She decided she liked Cinderella, she was a kind hearted woman. It was more than Marie had been, though she didn't wish to speak ill of the dead.

"Hélène? Who's this with you?" Belle asked when they walked into the chapel where Belle was supposed to be. Hélène was happy they'd found her so quickly.

"This is Cinderella," She introduced, and the said girl gave a small curtsy. Belle returned it easily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Belle greeted.

"Just Cinderella is perfect," The Queen corrected kindly.

"Alright then, Cinderella, how have you been liking France?" Belle asked with a light smirk.

"It's quite beautiful, though the war troubles me," She replied.

Belle nodded. "It troubles everyone, I'm afraid. Let's move onto another subject then…" The conversation between the three of them, plus the guard, was friendly and joking. It was a first for Hélène, having female friends like this. And not to mention they were both practically queens. She supposed she should enjoy it while it was all here.

* * *

 **The song kinda sucks, I know. I probably should take it out, but I'm gonna leave it cause it gave me a headache lol. Leave a review if you liked the chapter!**

 **HEY, ALSO, since I have a hard time writing the songs, would anyone want to write one that would be in this story? Give me a PM and we'll get talkin :D**


	19. La Tuerie

**And here's part two of the double-update! Makes up for not posting at all during the weekend just a little bit, lol.**

 **!DON'T FORGET, IF YOU WANNA WRITE A SONG FOR THE END OF THIS STORY, give me a PM ;)**

* * *

The day had come. Hélène sat on top of Kimora as their troops moved ahead. The British, the Austrians, and the French moved together as a team and in unison. Only a few days of training meant quite a bit of the French were rusty, but the military leaders Adam had won over had brought their own troops as well. They were a strong army, and Hélène doubted that they would be weak in battle. But she was worried about how large Robespierre's army would be.

Belle stayed behind after she finally told Adam she was pregnant, to which he had cried tears of happiness. It was a touching moment that Hélène had been invited to be part of. Belle needed someone by her side when she told Adam, and Hélène was more than happy to be that someone. Now as he rode through their ranks, he looked as if he had more purpose than ever before.

"You'll do fine," Came Gaston from beside her. "You know what to do," He said.

Hélène nodded. "I do. I just hope it all goes well," She replied.

"It will. We need to believe that," He smiled at her. "If anything happens, just know that, that I-" He said, having trouble getting the words out.

Hélène smiled. "Don't worry, I feel the same. I suppose I'll see you after all of this goes down, huh?" She asked.

Gaston nodded and they separated ways. Hélène continued her way around the flank of the troops, galloping ahead. People cheered her on as she flew by, and she felt pride in what she was doing. She was trying to save her country, and the innocent in it. As she looked around at the soldiers, she saw noblemen, peasants, foreigners, farmers, all acting as one. It filled her with confidence, knowing she'd be alongside them.

Despite her horrible attempt at being covert when first spying on Belle and Adam, she had become a very adept in the art of spying. She'd been through training when she wasn't speaking with Belle or helping with Gaston or Adam. It killed her, but now she sees why so much of it was necessary. A few days of training may not be a whole lot, but it was better than no training at all.

With her gun on her side and a sword in reach, she raced ahead and towards Paris. The battle would be taking place just outside of the capital, but she had to go in. It was surprisingly easy to make her way around the city and find an unwatched entrance. She saw all of the enemy guards at the front and in tents. Apparently Robespierre was trying to save the city as much as he could, which was possibly the only commendable thing she could think of him. She saw young boys on their side, practicing with sword and guns. It was despicable, but she couldn't focus on that.

She dismounted Kimora and sent her back to her side, thanking the stars her training had been so in depth. Hélène quickly made her way into the streets of the city. It all seemed abandoned, but she knew people were hiding in their homes, scared for their life. She opened the saddle bag she had taken with her and slipped notes of paper under almost every door she could. She flinched when she heard the first gunshot ring out. She continued distributing the papers but stopped when she heard a door open on the street she was on. She slowly turned around and gulped when she saw a young woman with a gun. Her scared face had dirt on it and her clothes looked unwashed for weeks.

The two looked each other in the eye. "Go," The woman broke down, dropping the gun and sobbing. Hélène didn't question it and ran down the street. The paper was an announcement. It said they would be saving the citizens of Paris, and protecting the innocent. It was Belle's idea to give the citizens hope.

The citizens were practically prisoners here, but that was a thought for another time. Now was the time for her next and final objective. She knew how to get to the capitol building from here and she made no hesitations as she made her way to it silently. They were taking a big hunch with this, and she could only hope that their mole wasn't a traitor. She nearly sighed a breath of relief when she saw the building, the lights on indoors.

She followed the directions she had received, and made her way around the building without being spotted by the guards at the entrances. Once at an angle when no one would see her, she went up to one of the columns and started to climb up it, her pants giving her extra grip. She almost fell twice, but she had to hurry. She landed roughly on the balcony of the second floor and went inside. She knew exactly where she was as she entered an office. She had been here once as a child with her father, and she remembered the old passage way he had shown her. Her heart hurt when she thought of her missing father, and she ignored it. Pulling down a bust on top of the fireplace mantle, a hidden door disguised as a bookcase opened beside it. It was an odd cheat, and she was surprised it was still there. She made her way in, grabbing a lantern from the office.

Making her way through the tight hidden hallways, she ignored the horrible dewy smell that permeated the air. She ignored her pounding thoughts that she shouldn't be here, that she was just a stupid little noble. She ignored her own insults at what she was doing, how she was doing wrong. She had been the only one willing to do this job, and she had to own up to it, even if it meant it all going wrong. Once she got to the door she was looking for, labelled 'MO', she took a deep breath. She pulled her gun out and kicked the door harshly.

Robespierre spun around from looking out of the window, looking at Hélène in disbelief. He ran for a bell but Hélène raced to it before he got there, and held her gun up.

"I don't think so," She ordered.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I will have you killed!" Robespierre almost yelled until Hélène gestured with the gun again, making him quiet down.

"What, like you killed Queen Marie? Like how you have killed a thousand others? We know what you've been up to, Robespierre," Hélène sneered.

"You don't know what Paris has been through," The man snarled. "We will win, and there will be nothing you can do. You are a child!"

Hélène raised an eyebrow. "A child? No no, monsieur. I am a child with an army," She announced. "I have the British at my side. The Austrians backing me. The people of our great country fighting for me," She proclaimed.

Robespierre yelled in anger, grabbing a display sword off of the wall and trying to make a stab at Hélène. She replied in turn with her own sword, easily parrying his attack. He swung wildly at her, anger prevalent in his attacks. Hélène fought him hard, not daring to use her gun yet. It was like this for minutes, the sounds of gunfire, bombs, ringing out beyond the capitol building as she traded blows with the man behind it all. She managed to get a cut in on the left half of his face, and he screamed in pain. If guards weren't already on their way, they were now. He replied hastily, and Hélène felt pain burst from her stomach. She looked down and saw he had slashed her stomach deeply. He raised his sword, ready to give her the final blow. Unwilling to go down like this, she raised her gun and shot.

Hélène fell to the ground on her knees, holding her stomach as it bled out. Guards came into the room, stopping in their tracks when they saw the scene. She ordered they listen to her and one of them gave her some cloth to wrap around her stomach, and another few picked up the horrible man's body.

Slowly, she made her way down the stairs of the capitol building, the guards following behind her silently. Her gun in her hands, she didn't dare let it go. She had just killed a man, and she felt lightheaded and heavy-bodied as more blood came out of her torso. She had to finish her plan. This was the second to worst outcome they had thought of. Hélène could only be thankful she wasn't dead before seeing it all through.

Once outside, she took a horse from a soldier and made the guards continue bringing the body. They made their way to the battle, and once they were there, people stopped fighting as they walked by. Slowly, one by one, less and less soldiers were fighting. The tents on Paris' side emptied as they looked on. When she was in the middle of the field, she ordered the body be dropped, and the guards didn't dare fight back.

"Robespierre is dead! Terror is dead!" Hélène screamed, her side cheering. "I command Paris to relinquish itself in the name of freedom and Prince Adam!" She announced. She did not see what happened next, for the next thing she felt was the air rushing past her as she fell off of the horse, and blackness.

* * *

 **You're probably think _ugh she won't actually kill Hélène..._ but will I? You'll know soon enough.**

 **ANY criticism of any kind (as long as you aren't mean) is more than welcome. I feel like I'm slipping off my a-game here.**


	20. Still Loving Me

**Nah, I won't kill Hélène. I'm too much of a sap for happy endings. I think I have an idea for the replacement title of this, and I'll tell you guys at the bottom.**

 **Disney Question of the Day! Favorite non-direct-Disney movie? So Disney owned, but not Disney. So Marvel movies, Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, etc.? Mine's probably Iron Man or Guardians of the Galaxy (Vol. 1 & 2, ugh, so good!). Iron Man cause my dad and I watched it when he came home from Iraq and it's what started our whole 'must see every Marvel movie in theaters' tradition. Even Deadpool, which he slightly regretted lol.**

* * *

Life - it's a funny thing. Always has been, always will be. We're all chasing something while we're running from another thing. So many faces pass us, with thoughts we can't even guess running through their minds. Each of them with their own emotions, friends, family, and, obviously, their own life. It was a valuable thing, but it felt so fragile. Hélène always heard of this person dying, or that person turned out to be dead for years. They were just words to Hélène, possibly a sad thought. But life moved on. That was how it always was. Life would end, and then it would continue. It was a stark thought in the blackness that Hélène saw, could only see at this point. She was sure she was dead. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't speak, or hear. She was truly alone with her thoughts. She thought it was a little disappointing, how sad the afterlife was when heaven had always been promised to her from the start. She didn't have to believe it, since she was, ironically enough, living it now.

Belief had always been a tricky thing for her. Ever since she was born. Even when she saw a man survive falling off of a castle roof. Even when she saw fighting furniture. When she saw a Beast, a book that could take you places you'd never visited, an Enchantress standing right in front of her. Even some other more realistic things she had a hard time trusting in. A man actually falling in love with her, her father's disappearance, her mother's dark past, a new friend she could rely on for anything, her own death. She couldn't recall any time in her life before this summer having felt so many emotions underlined with disbelief. Surely she would wake up, back home at the Forest Chateau, and face another day of piano lessons and classes with Madame Lourange. Her father would come home from Paris, they would have a family dinner. She'd see her nieces and nephews at the end of the season before heading back to Paris for the autumn.

But with how she felt, what was around her, she could truly believe it was all real.

"My dear, belief is not your strong suit," A voice came, and Hélène immediately recognized the Enchantress's soothing tone. She felt like moving her head around, but with seemingly no body she was stuck with her thoughts. "And that is good. Do not believe what is around you here. This is not your final fate. It is not a place for you to be."

 _Then what is this?_ She thought, unable to speak.

"It is something similar to what people call Purgatory. A place between the living and the dead. You do not belong here," The Enchantress answered, still not in sight.

 _Then am I truly dead?_ She questioned. Surely she should be in the land of the dead if this was Purgatory.

"Not at all, mon cherie. You belong with the living, for quite some time after this. Just focus," The Enchantress explained. "What surrounds you is not real. There is life in you yet. Focus on it. Focus on what makes you alive."

Hélène's mind immediately went to Gaston. Memories flashed through her, when he fell, when she struggled to save him, hiding him, that night she found him incredibly drunk and singing, her removal of her status and family with Gaston beside her throughout it all, and her moving into Belleville. Gaston flooded her mind, and she felt herself thinking of the song he had sung all those weeks ago.

 _"At the clear spring,_

 _As I was strolling by,_

 _I found the water so nice_

 _That I went in to bathe._

 _It's so long I've been loving you,_

 _That I'll never forget you._

 _Under an oak tree,_

 _I dried myself._

 _On the highest branch_

 _A nightingale was singing._

 _Sing, nightingale, sing,_

 _Your heart is so happy._

 _Your heart feels like laughing,_

 _Mine feels like weeping_

 _I lost my beloved_

 _Without deserving it_

 _Over a bouquet of roses_

 _That I refused to give her._

 _I wanted the rose_

 _To stay on the rosebush,_

 _And for my sweet love_

 _To be still loving me."_

The pain that had been in his voice reverberated in her. She felt the true meaning of it for the first time, even though she knew what the morbid theme of it was. She didn't deserve to lose Gaston, she didn't deserve a weeping heart, she was wrong to refuse to fully give her heart over to him. She loved him, and she felt pain when she fully admitted it. She had only said it earlier to give Gaston and her some hope, that nothing would be left unsaid between the two of them, but now she knew how strong a cupid's arrow was. She still wanted to love her sweet love.

Hélène woke with a gasp, searing pain coursing through her abdomen. She struggled to breathe as she looked around, her vision still black but slowly fading into normal. She felt a hand on her hair, caressing it and someone was shushing her.

"Shh, Hélène, you're fine, you're alright," Gaston said, seemingly trying to reassure himself. He was so scared when he had rushed into the battlefield to get her and when she had stopped breathing. They had patched her up after they got her breathing again. But she had been in such a deep sleep that every medic that had worked on her didn't know if she'd wake. It had been only hours, and the morning sun was about to rise. He felt so relieved when she had thrown her glazed eyes open and took sharp breaths in.

"G-Gaston?" Hélène questioned. She couldn't believe she was here, with him. But maybe she had to stop believing and disbelieving. It hadn't done her much good.

"Yes, it's me," Gaston was crying tears of happiness at this point as he held tightly onto her hand.

"I love you, so much," Hélène said, her voice rough.

Gaston laughed and kissed her hand. "Glad to hear it."

News spread quickly that Hélène had woken up, and she received many visitors once her vision fully returned. Adam, Belle (who was now starting to show, so thankfully the stress hadn't done anything to the baby), different leaders and soldiers who had seen her on the field. Her mother came as well, saying she would need to speak with her later. Refusing to take this answer, she wanted to know what was bothering her mother so.

Her mother sighed. "Gustavo was... he- he was sent to the guillotine, a-and he denounced the King and e-everything Robespierre was doing," She sobbed but tried to stay collected. Gaston left the two of them to grieve. The lord was unfortunately another loss in this war, which many were starting to dub Guerre de la Terreur, or the War of Terror. Altogether thousands had died tonight, more of a body count than anyone had been counting on. But fortunately, no civilians had been killed. Only fighters, soldiers. Once everything had calmed down they would all be receiving an honorable funeral. That wasn't even the first half of everything they needed to do though.

Gaston decided to watch the sun rise, confident the future would be better. Their country, though free, was in ruins. Many other battles had taken place other than the one outside of Paris. It was unanimously decided Prince Adam would resume the throne of France as a constitutional monarch, who ruled with the people. Neighboring countries had to be dealt with, their citizens needed time to recover, and all of this would not be a smooth process. Robespierre still had followers, and they would present a threat for years to come. But for some reason, Gaston just knew it would all be okay. If he had been given a second chance, then so could France. He was still an arrogant arse, but he had a heart, stolen by a girl not twenty feet from him.

Deciding to stay a little longer to let Hélène heal, Gaston sat in the tent as she sat up later that day for the first time. It was slow and agonizingly painful, but she demanded she do it on her own. Everyone else, besides a few soldiers who were protecting them, had left for the damage control. Gaston looked at Hélène, raising an eyebrow that she hadn't spoken yet. Usually she was a chatty girl.

"You alright? You need me to get a medic?" He asked, worried about her silence.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, but I want to ask you a question." Gaston obviously said yes, of course. "Will you sta by my side, no matter what?"

Gaston ran over to Hélène, kissing her as hard as he dared with her injuries. "Yes, of course I will," He laughed.

"I don't have a fancy ring or anything," Hélène giggled shortly, unable to do too much due to her wound. It was a sound Gaston could become very used to.

"That's quite alright. Though I wished I was the one asking," Gaston teased.

Hélène rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush. You thought it was endearing."

"Not entirely," Gaston started with a grin. "But I love you anyway."

* * *

 **And... _end scene_. Don't worry guys, I will be making an epilogue, possibly two chapters of it, so you'll see more of Hélène/Gaston and, oh, Belle's baby ;)**

 **So the new title, drum roll please... will be _Believe_. Since, ya know, it was a recurring thing in the story. Thought it'd make sense. I'll be changing it after the epilogue, maybe between the epilogue chapters. I'm really sorry this was shorter than I had planned, but hey, it's my first completed story and I'm kinda proud of myself. I thought it'd only be right to end it here. No point in drawing it out with a nice ending like that. I'm not gonna test it lol. ALSO, if you pitched ideas and have not seen them yet, you'll be looking forward to the epilogue. I'll have the ideas I really loved but couldn't squeeze in there ;D**

 **A big thank you to all of my regular reviewers, you guys really inspired me to get all of this down. What started out as a daydream leaving the parking lot of the movie theaters had turned into this awesome, though a bit short, thing.**

 _ **BellaEllaWriter**_

 _ **Mistress Kyouku**_

 _ **arwenishtar**_

 _ **kaia**_

 **and _sweetiekitty_**

 **Other than the epilogue, is there anything you guys would like to see me take a stab at? With summer coming up, I'll have plenty of time to do another story, possibly two ;) I will be going back through this, editing it, and making it a little longer here and there. But right now it's almost over 4,800 views! Holy shit! Sorry for swearing, but holy shit! Thank you guys so much! Also, I will be replying to the unanswered reviews soon.**

 **Au revoir mes amours!**


	21. Epilogue

**Three (or so) months later, here I am with the official epilogue. I kept it** smaller, **but packed with information, the way I personally like my epilogues to be done. I want something to build a daydream off of, not necessarily another story at the finish line of another. I hope you guys** enjoy, **and just know I love all of you so very much for taking interest in this** lil ol **' story of mine~.**

* * *

Rebuilding the country was difficult, that much they had all suspected. There were bumps, sometimes big ones, that they all struggled to continue through. But King Adam and Queen Belle took it in stride. As Hélène looked out of the large window in the Palace of Versailles to gaze at the snow, she felt happiness warm her heart. France still had a long road of recovery to go down, but they had built the road well enough over the course of the past four years. The country had been thrown into massive debt and its borders were made weak for a long time. Only now did England take their troops off of their border to protect the fragile country. Without their ally, France surely would be no more.

She sighed, the echo of her voice reverberating through the empty ballroom. The Palace of Versaille had been stripped and its insides sold, save for a few items that displayed their national pride. It was sad to see a place once so glorious reduced to a shell, but she supposed that was what the rest of the country had been like before the revolution. She spun her wedding ring around on her finger, not wanting to say goodbye to the room. She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a softly smiling Gaston, gazing at her with chocolate eyes.

"Sweetheart, we need to get going," His deep voice overpowered the room.

She agreed, and with his help, she managed to stand up from her sitting place on the windowsill. Her large stomach often made maneuvering around difficult. She was due in the coming weeks, and she had a sneaking suspicion she would be giving Gaston a strong baby boy. Every time she mentioned this, he said he didn't mind the gender, because it was their child, and it would be perfect no matter what. It would always remind Hélène of the good man her husband had become.

They walked through the empty expanse, and she envisioned laughter sprinkled with beautiful light from the many chandeliers that decorated the room. People danced and laughed in mirth, enjoying each other's company. And she walked through the doorway; the sight was gone.

The pair continued their way to the front of the palace, silence their third companion. Gaston had been gone often these past few months due to his new job as an ambassador for France, but now he was home. Hélène was thankful of Belle and Adam for offering her a place to stay while her husband traveled. It gave her bittersweet memories of her father, who was coming and going as King Louis sent him this way and that. But no need to dwell on such sad things, she told herself.

Their stroll seemed to last only a few seconds, instead of the many minutes it took to walk the appropriate corridors. Hélène embraced Belle when they were at the front of the palace, making her promise to come and visit, young Adelaide and Alexandre included. Speaking of, the three-year-old twins were hugging onto Hélène's skirts, begging her not to leave.

The brunette leaned down, "Oh but I must! Home is calling me, little bebes."

Adelaide looked at her with tears in her blue eyes. "But auntie! You can't! We want you here!"

"Yeah!" Alexandre chimed in.

Hélène laughed. "I will be back, I can promise you that. And I'll bring your little cousin with me next time as well," She replied.

"She better be a girl!" Adelaide huffed.

Alexandre scoffed in his own style. "He won't be a girl silly!"

Adelaide stuck her tongue out at her brother, before immediately running behind their father when Alexandre scowled at her. The tall man chuckled, picking the toddler up. He looked at Gaston and Hélène, obviously sharing a similar sentiment as his children. "You will be back for their birthday next month, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course, Adam. We wouldn't dare miss that," Gaston replied.

Despite many of them wanting the conversation to last for hours, they parted ways after a few minutes in order to make their journey back to Belleville as pleasant a time as possible. The couple said their final goodbyes before getting into their simple carriage. The trip would be one they had made many times, and Hélène could still picture when she had made the journey with her parents when she was younger. Her mother and father would sit across from her, holding hands and leaning on one another. Hélène would be stuck between her two arguing brothers, drowning out their political discussion by occupying herself with her own thoughts. She had a hard time believing those days were over. Her brothers were safe, her mother staying with her eldest child in England. France gave her too much heartbreak, as she saw her husband everywhere she went. Now, Hélène was making her own family.

Gaston looked at her, tilting his head. "What's going through your mind, mon cherie?"

"The usual, I suppose. I keep seeing the past," Hélène answered honestly.

They were quiet for a moment, before Gaston spoke, "Perhaps it's a bittersweet ability. Our past contains a lot, it, uh, it makes sense it would want to appear."

Hélène smiled softly at Gaston. "Perhaps."

"But that doesn't mean we're naming the baby after someone," Gaston quickly chimed in.

Hélène chuckled, "Why not? What do you have against that?"

Gaston raised an eyebrow at his wife. "I honestly believe it comes with bad luck. I mean, Louis the _Sixteenth_ , for goodness sake."

The couple laughed. "Alright, I'll give you that. I don't even know who we would name him after, in the end," Hélène replied.

Gaston thought about it for a moment. "We could name him, if it is a boy... well, we could name him Absolon."

"Yeah. Absolon. We should keep that in mind," She smiled at Gaston. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure stood on a grassy hill a few kilometers away from their carriage, watching on in amusement. Her emerald cloak was waving around her in the soft wind as she thought to herself. Funny what a bit of intervention could do for some people. Like Hélène had said, the girl was making her own family. There was so much in store for her to discover yet. This was only the beginning for her.

* * *

 **There's the epilogue. And again, thank you guys so much for reading my story. It means the world to me, knowing that a story I made has received over thirteen thousand views. It's absolutely insane.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long, but this past summer was so amazingly full. I won a regional championship with the real-life Kimora, and to do that I got to travel over across much of the country, and I was constantly busy with that and my wicked summer assignments that took all the fun out of history and English by making me analyze a whole bunch of stuff. But with that, I want to ask you guys for your opinion of the end of this story. I like to leave it open ended, kind of like The Giver. I remember I hated that ending with a passion cause I like finality, but it grew on me over the years. So I put a little bit of finality in the pot of uncertainty.**

 **Now, the story isn't fully revised yet. I've done the first three or so chapters and will be continuing that as well.**

 **Also, how were your guys' summers? I've talked about mine plenty enough by now, so I want to hear about yours! I'm certain not all of my old readers will see this update, but I am excited to hear from all of you, whether this was a new story for you or one from a few months ago :D**

 **Au revoir~**

 **~Essel**


End file.
